Pokemon Advanced Frontier
by young justice 17
Summary: Ash and May are now together and now they along with their friends go on an adventure to accomplish their dreams. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters or moves. If I owned Pokémon then Ash and May would be together.**

This takes place during the Wallace Cup episode of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl

 **Chapter 1: Confession**

It was the night before the Wallace Cup and on a hotel balcony stood two 14 year olds, an 18 year old and one ten year old. The 14 year olds were Ash Ketchum whose dream is to be a Pokémon Master and May Maple whose dream is to be a Top Coordinator. The 18 year old was Brock whose dream is to be the world's best Pokémon breeder and the 10 year old was Dawn whose dream is to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a Top Coordinator.

All four of the friends were looking at the Wallace Cup building. May was in shock because Ash just told her that Wallace himself told Ash that he should enter the Wallace Cup.

May got out of her shock then spoke, "Wait, Ash are you saying that you met Wallace himself."

"Yeah I did, he's a pretty nice guy and a tough battler," Ash said while he looked at her

"Wow," May said as she stared at Ash

"I know, right, it was so cool, if you want I can tell you all about it May, May, Maaaay" Dawn said. But it was no use May was completely mesmerized by Ash and vice versa. "May," Dawn yelled, breaking both Ash and May out of their trances.

"Huh, umm yeah sounds great Dawn," May said, she and Ash looked away from each other blushing.

Dawn was oblivious to why Ash and May were suddenly unresponsive but Brock knew exactly why, ' _So it appears that those two still have feelings for each other, well let's hope they confess tonight, that way they both can be happy and I can see a real smile on Ash's face, he just hasn't been the same since he separated from May_ ,' thought Brock. He then looked at Dawn and spoke, "Come on Dawn, time to go."

Dawn looked at Brock confused, "Go, go where," asked Dawn

"I have some errands I need to take care of and I need your help, you too Pikachu" Brock lied, grabbing Dawn's hand and Pikachu dragging them off the balcony, "We'll see you guys later."

"Umm, Ok," Ash said looking confused

"See you guys later," May said just as confused

Ash and May were now the only ones on the balcony, they turned to look at the building that was holding the Pokémon contest. It was silent between the two friends, it was a comfortable silence but both Pokémon trainer and coordinator did not notice because they were consumed in their own thoughts.

' _Come on say something to her this is your chance that you have been waiting for_ ,' Ash thought

' _Come on May say something this is the whole reason why you're here, to tell Ash how you feel_ ,' May thought

' _But what if May got together with Drew, he has always been interested in May, everyone could tell that, not to mention he is a coordinator, that something they have in common. No I can't let that discourage me, I need to tell May how I feel_ ,' Ash thought

' _What if Ash got together with Misty, after all they have known each other longer and they seemed really friendly towards one another when we met up with her twice. Then theirs Dawn she seems like a nice girl and age isn't everything, she seems to be close to Ash as well, he could be with either of them. Maybe, I should give up. No! I can't give up, I told myself that when I got here that I would tell Ash how I feel_ ,' May thought

"I have something to," Ash and May said together. They both laughed.

"Well as the old saying goes, ladies first," Ash said

"Alright," May said, there was a pause and May suddenly found herself gazing at the floor, then she spoke again, "I have a confession, Ash I love you, since the day we met I loved you, it wasn't love at first sight, I remember that it was after team rocket attacked I was angry about my bike being fried, I decided to barge in your room and give you a piece of my mind but right when I opened the door, I saw you sleeping right by Pikachu's side and I heard you say "Pikachu, please be ok", Pikachu then woke up and rubbed his cheek against yours you then woke up and you and Pikachu hugged, I could tell how happy you were. When I saw this I couldn't help but feel warm inside and that's when I knew that I was in love with you," May then looked up to look at Ash and continued to speak, "I was in love with someone who I just met and who's Pikachu fried my bike. I knew that I wanted to travel with you, get to know you more, I hoped that it would just be me and you, but then Max came along then Brock joined us. I had nothing against them in fact I had fun but it's because that they were always with us, that we never had a lot of alone time. I wanted to tell you how I felt so much for so long but I always lost my nerve. Ash you mean so much to me, and you helped me through our journey, you were my teacher, my friend, and my love. I came to Sinnoh, not for the Wallace Cup no that was just a cover story, the real reason why I came was to tell you how I felt to tell you how much I truly love you."

Ash was shocked to hear this, he couldn't believe this was happening, "May," he whispered

"And I know you probably don't feel the same way after all why would you, you're a hero and I'm nothing but a damsel, I'm not strong or anything like that I'm always going to need saving," Mays voice started to crack and she started crying, she was looking at the ground again hoping to hide her tears from Ash.

"Don't say that," Ash said. May looked up at Ash to see that he had on a serious face, "Listen May, you are a very strong person and an amazing coordinator, I've seen every one of your contests and you've done great in each of them," Ash said

May was surprised at hearing this, "You've watched my contests," she asked

"Of course, the Pokémon center has a lot of channels and I always put it on the contests in Johto," Ash said. "Listen May I cannot tell you happy I am to hear you say that you love me because I love you to."

"Really," May asked

"Really, it took me a little longer to figure out that I loved you though, I'd say that I fell in love with you our first night together in Oldale Town, when we saw the ancient Pokémon Relicanth, when I found out I loved you I told myself that I would protect you with my life," Ash said

"Do you mean it Ash because I just pored my heart out to you and I don't want any tricks being pulled on me," May said still quite emotional

Ash just smiled, "How about I show you," Ash said, before May could ask him what he met, Ash walked closer to May put his right hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. May tensed at first but then she relaxed and kissed back. When they separated for some air, Ash asked, "So believe me now."

All May did was nod then she surprised Ash by kissing him, however after he got over the surprise he kissed back. Ash put his arms around May's waist while May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. The kiss then started to get heated up, May jumped on Ash and wrapped her legs around him, while Ash moved his hands from her waist to holding her let's to help support her. Ash moved his tongue and was pushing it towards Mays mouth asking for entrance. May smiled at this, 'Well someone is getting bold, the question is how bold is he willing to be,' May thought, she instantly complied and opened her mouth giving Ash access. Ash and May explore each other's mouths and tongue wrestled seeing who is the dominant one.

Finally Ash walked him and May to the bedroom and just dropped both of them on the bed. Ash then broke his and May's kiss and then started to trail kisses from May's cheek to her jaw all the way to her neck, May gasped when he started to kiss her neck and then started to moan in pleasure. May's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she could feel herself losing all sense of the world around her. The same thing was happening towards Ash as well all he was focusing on was kissing the girl of his dreams.

May found her arms snake towards Ash's vest and with great haste unzipped it and threw his vest off. Ash found his hands at the hem of May's shirt and was pulling it up May when suddenly he started to think rationally again, ' _Wait what are we doing, we're fourteen. We're too young to be doing this_.' With that thought Ash put May's shirt back down and stopped kissing her neck.

May felt her shirt was put back down and the kisses stop, she opened her eyes to look at Ash puzzled yet frustrated. "Ash, why'd you stop," May asked, frustration clearly in her voice.

"Sorry May, it's just that don't you think we're too young to be doing this," Ash asked

"No, I don't think we're too young, I think we are at the right age to be doing this," she answered

"May we're fourteen," Ash said

"So, I believe that as long as you love the person then you should be able to make love to them," May said, "Now why not make love to me," she said in a seductive voice. May then brought Ash in a deep kiss but before they went any further he broke it and looked May in the eyes. He then got up into a sitting position and May did the same.

"I just think we're too young, not to mention the risks we are taking, May you could get pregnant," Ash said

"I've been on the pill since I was thirteen, I won't get pregnant, now come on Ash, I know you want to, don't fight it," May said as she scooted close enough to him where they were only inches apart.

"I just can't help but remember what me and your dad talked about a couple of days ago," Ash said

"Wait, what," May said in confusion, she forgot about the sex situation for a bit and was now wandering when and why her dad and new boyfriend talked to each other. "Since when do you and my dad talk," she asked.

"It actually started right after we left Petalburg City and we ran into Brock. You remember when we were at the Pokémon center and I got a call and then ten minutes later I came back with a weird look on my face," Ash said

May looked up in thought and put her figure on her chin. "Oh yeah, I remember that, I ended up asking you what was wrong and who called you, and you said that you just had a strange conversation with no one important," May said. She then looked at Ash, "That was my dad, why did he call?"

"It started out like this," Ash said

 _ **Flashback Two and a half years ago**_

 _Rustboro City Pokémon Center_

 _Ash, May, Brock and Max were all eating lunch at the cafeteria, well Max, Brock and Pikachu were. Ash and May were devouring their lunch. Everyone in the cafeteria were looking at the duo in both disgust and amazement, even Max, Brock and Pikachu but they were just amazed, for different reasons than the people. Brock and Pikachu were amazed that there was someone out there who could match their friends' appetite and Max couldn't believe there was actually one person who could match his sisters' appetite._

" _This is really good food," Ash said while he was eating_

" _You said it I think I'm going for seconds and later thirds," May said while she was eating._

" _I never thought that there was actually someone out there who could match Ash's appetite," Brock said_

" _Same here, I thought that May was probably going to stay single for the rest of her life because of that appetite of hers'," Max said_

" _You know I once thought that Ash was meant to be with Misty but now seeing this I think I just found your soulmate Ash," Brock said_

 _Hearing this both Ash and May choked on their food, they both took their waters and drank them to wash the food down._

" _WHAT," they both yelled simultaneously, and blushing about what their older companion said_

" _Whoa Brock, me and May barely know each other and you say that," Ash said_

" _Yeah I mean we've only known each other for a few days," May said still blushing, then she thought of something. "Hey who's Misty," May asked with jealousy in her voice._

 _Ash was about to explain who Misty was until Nurse Joy's voice came from the intercom that was set up in the cafeteria. "Will Ash Ketchum please come to the main lobby, there is a call for you."_

" _A call for me," Ash asked_

" _Who do you think it is," asked Brock_

" _Don't know, maybe my mom, I haven't spoken to her since I left Pallet town for Hoenn, and you know how worried she can get," Ash said_

" _You're right I remember when she found out about that giant Gengar, she spoke one hundred words a minute and gave you one bone crushing hug I swear I thought you were going to die then and there," Brock said_

 _Both May and Max looked at Brock curiously, "When was this," Max asked_

" _A couple of months before the Indigo League started, Ash was supposed to be training but we ended up helping in an archeological dig instead," Brock said_

" _All thanks to Brock volunteering us to help out because he thought the lead professor was cute. Anyway I should get to that call, I'll be right back," Ash said_

 _With that Ash got up from his chair, put his arm down so that Pikachu who was on the ground eating his ketchup could climb on his shoulder. They both then exited the cafeteria and headed toward the main lobby._

 _MAIN LOBBY_

" _Hello Nurse Joy, you said there's a call for me," Ash asked the Nurse_

" _Are you Ash Ketchum," Nurse Joy asked_

" _That's me," Ash said_

" _Then come this way please," Nurse Joy said as she led him to the videophones_

 _Ash sat down in one of the booths and turned on the screen, who he saw on the screen was the last person that he would expect, "Norman," Ash said. On the screen was none other than Norman Maple the Petalburg City gym leader and May and Max's father._

" _Hello Ash," Norman greeted, "How are you doing?"_

" _I'm doing fine, thank you," Ash said_

" _That's good," Norman said_

" _So Norman do you want me to get May and Max so they can talk to you," Ash said_

" _Actually Ash, I called to talk to you," Norman said_

" _Really, why," Ash asked_

" _Well, I thought that I should get to know the boy who is taking care of my children," Norman said_

" _Oh, ok, so what do you want to know," Ash asked_

" _Not much, let's start with the leagues you've been in," Norman said_

" _Ok, well I was in the Indigo League where I got top sixteen, the Orange League where I became champion and the Silver Conference where I made it to the top eight," Ash said_

" _Wow those are some great accomplishments Ash," said Norman_

" _Gee thanks Norman," Ash said sheepishly with Pikachu who looked just as sheepish._

" _You're welcome, now here's my next question, was Pikachu your first Pokémon," Norman asked_

" _Yes, he is and he's one of my strongest at that," Ash said as he scratched Pikachu under his chin, getting a satisfied 'cha' from the mouse._

" _I see, well last question have you traveled with people before," Norman said_

" _Of course I have, I traveled with Misty the Curilian City gym leader, Brock the Pewter City gym leader and Tracey a Pokémon watcher and now Professor Oak's assistant," Ash said_

" _Wow, you've traveled with a bunch of interesting people," Norman said_

" _Yeah, actually we just ran into Brock in Petalburg woods not too long ago," Ash said_

" _I see, well I better be going now, it was nice talking to you Ash and if you ever need any advice or just to talk don't hesitate to call," Norman said_

" _Thanks Norman, I'll see you later," Ash said_

" _See you Ash," Norman said_

 _The screen went black and Ash got up and went back to the others_

 **End Flashback**

"Ever since then, Norman and I kept in touch, he gave me tons advice whether it was about battling or other stuff," Ash said

"What other stuff," May said

"Um, you know stuff," Ash said

May raised her eye brow now she was curious, "Come on Ash tell me, I'm your girlfriend now you can tell me anything," May said. "Was it about me," she asked.

Ash looked hesitant to tell, "It was wasn't it," May asked

Ash sighed, "Yes it was, your dad tried to help me get together with you," ash said

"My dad tried to help you get together with me," May asked skeptically. She was having a hard time to believe this considering every time she talked about getting a boyfriend, her dad would always shoot it down and say that he would chase the boy away before they would even go on their first date and now her boyfriend is telling her that her father tried to help him get together with her.

"Well actually he tried to help me gain the courage to tell you how I felt about you but I was always unsure of whether I should have or not," Ash said

"Oh, so when was the last time that you two spoke to one another," May asked curiously

"About two days before you called and told us that you were coming to visit, man you should have seen me I was in shock when your dad told me," Ash said

 **Start Flashback**

 _ **Pokémon Center**_

 _Ash was at the video phone looking at the person who was on the screen with shock, "I'm sorry but could you repeat that Norman," Ash asked_

 _The person that was on the screen was Norman Maple, who was smiling ear to ear at the young Pokémon trainer's reaction, it was just the reaction that he would expect from Ash and he was glad to repeat himself._

" _Gladly, May is coming to Sinnoh to visit," Norman asked_

" _When," asked Ash half excited and half nervous about his best friend and love of his life coming to visit._

" _Don't know, she didn't tell me, but she did tell me that she would call you in two days to tell you," Norman said_

" _That's great," Ash said happily_

" _Yeah it is and now you can tell her how you feel," Norman said_

 _And just like that Ash's mood went from excited and nervous to scared, "W-what do you mean," Ash asked, knowing very well what his mentor figure meant._

 _And just as quickly as Ash's mood changed, so did Norman's as he went from happy too serious. "You know very well what I mean Ash, it's about time that you confess to her, it's been nearly three years and yet you still haven't told May how you feel," he said_

 _Ash looked down, "But what if she rejects me, I mean why an amazing girl like your daughter would be with a guy like me, I mean I haven't even won a Pokémon League yet," Ash said_

" _Ash Ketchum, you take that back about yourself right now," Norman yelled angrily. He hated it when Ash was down on himself, one of the reasons why he liked Ash was because he was confident in his abilities and in himself. "You are a great Pokémon trainer Ash, so what that you haven't won a Pokémon League, what you accomplished in them are still very impressive, you made it in the top sixteen in the Indigo League, won the Orange League, made top eight in the Johto League, top eight in the Hoenn League, you won the Battle Frontier and let's not forget that you saved the world how many times," he said._

 _Ash looked up, "I guess I never thought of it that way," ash said_

 _Norman's face softened, "Listen Ash, normally a father would tell the boy that they would be lucky to have a girlfriend like them, but I'm saying this instead, my daughter would be the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her boyfriend because you would take care of her, love her and protect her, there are few boys out there who see my daughter not as the princess of Hoenn and not the daughter of a gym leader but as May Maple a girl who has dreams," Norman said. "Boys only like her because they think she's hot, and would love to get her in bed with them. I know you're not one of those boys Ash, you love May for who she is and that's what matters to me," he said_

" _Wow thanks Norman, you know what I'm gonna tell May how I feel when she comes to Sinnoh," Ash said with determination._

" _That's the spirit, and trust me she'll return your feelings," Norman said_

" _Right, thanks Norman," Ash said_

" _No problem Ash and before you go I have to say this," Norman said_

 _Ash raised his eyebrow, "And what's that," he asked_

" _Please don't have sex with my daughter while she's visiting," Norman said bluntly_

 _When Norman said this, Ash blushed furiously and Pikachu was trying but not succeeding to hold down his laughter. "W-what, d-didn't you just say that, you knew that I wasn't one of the boys who didn't want to get her in bed with them," Ash said_

 _Norman nodded, "Yes I did say that, but there are always those teenage hormones that can take over even the purest person and make them do something that they never thought they'd do in their life, I trust you Ash but just do me a favor and if you and May are in a situation where you are about to have sex, thinks about this, is it really worth the risk, I know you'll make the decision that you find is right for the both of you," Norman said_

" _Alright, I'll try my best, thanks Norman, I'll see you later," Ash said_

" _See you Ash and make sure you call when you two get together," Norman said_

" _Ok, bye," Ash said_

" _Pika," Pikachu said while waving_

" _See ya," Norman said, then the screen went black._

 **End Flashback**

"So it was my dad, who told you that we shouldn't have sex," May said

Ash nodded, "Pretty much," he said

"I'll kill him," May muttered

"Your dad is just looking out for us," Ash said

"Yeah, but there is no risk, like I said I'm on the pill, I can't get pregnant," May said, now fully back on the sex subject.

"May, we're too young, come on please," Ash said

May wanted to argue more and try to get what she wanted but when she saw the look on Ash's face she conceded, she sighed, "Fine, I'll stop, for now anyway," May said

"For now," Ash asked

"That's what you're getting take it or leave it," May said, smirking

Ash sighed, "Fine, I'll take it," he said. May looked down, Ash could tell that she wasn't happy. He put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

May looked up at Ash after he said that, "Oh and what kind of fun can we have exactly," she asked

Ash got up from the bed and spoke, "What do you say that we actually act our age for once."

May looked at Ash curiously, "What do you mean by that," she asked

"A date," Ash said

"A date," May repeated

"Yeah we can go back to the carnival and we can stay out as long as we want, after all there's no one here to tell us that we can't right," Ash said

"R-really," May asked with a smile

"Yeah, unless there's something else-," Ash said before being pulled by May out the door.

"Come on, let's go," May said with excitement as they ran down the hall

"May hang on a second at least let me get my vest," Ash said struggling to get in pace with the Hoenn girl.

 **In the hall with Brock, Dawn and Pikachu**

"So explain to me why we had to go out shopping when we already had supplies," Dawn said

Brock sighed, "Listen Dawn, the reason why I dragged you and Pikachu away was so that we could give Ash and May some alone time," Brock said

Dawn felt jealous when she heard that they gave Ash and May alone time, "Alone time," Dawn said

"Yes, alone time, look Dawn I know you have a crush on Ash," Brock said

"Y-you do, how," Dawn asked

"It's not that hard to tell, you are the third girl who has fallen for Ash over his journey, that has traveled with him," Brock said

"Really third, who were the other two," Dawn asked curiously

"The first one was Ash's first traveling partner, Misty, at first she traveled with him because, Ash ruined her bike and owed her a new one, but later on she fell in love with Ash, the second person is up on the balcony with Ash," Brock said

"Wait, you mean May," Dawn asked

Brock nodded, "Yep, May fell in love with Ash also, I don't know when but I do know that she loves him dearly," Brock said

Dawn then stopped walking and so did Brock, "Wow," she said

"Yeah and out of you three girls I can tell you who Ash is in love with," Brock said

"Really, who is it, is it me," Dawn asked

Brock shook his head, "I'm sorry Dawn but it isn't and it's not Misty either, it's May, she's the one who Ash loves," He said

And just like that Dawn felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, "No, that can't be," Dawn said

"I'm sorry Dawn but it's the truth, Ash told me himself and I've also noticed that Ash really isn't as happy here as he was in Kanto and Hoenn, this just proves that Ash is in love with May," Brock said

Dawn looked down, "I can't believe it," she said sadly

"I'm sorry Dawn, but it's the truth," Brock said, he then looked at her and saw her head down, he could not make out her face, "Dawn are you ok," he asked

Dawn then looked at Brock with tears in her eyes, "I'm fine Brock, as long as May makes Ash happy then I'm happy, I'll just have to move on to someone else," she said then smiled a sad smile.

"Wow, that's very mature of you Dawn, I'm proud of you," Brock said

"Pika pika," Pikachu said

"Thanks Brock," Dawn said

"Come on lets go spy on those two," Brock said

"Ok," Dawn said

They were just about to make their way to May's room when two people ran passed them almost making them fall. Brock and Dawn look to see who almost made them fall over. They saw that it was an overly joyed May pulling on Ash.

"Hey May, where are you going," Brock asked

May looked back, "Oh hey guys, sorry can't talk now, me and Ash are going on our first date," May said as she continued running.

"Well, it looks like they're a couple now," Brock said as he saw the couple exit the hotel, Dawn just nodded her head.

"Pika," Pikachu said in agreement.

 **End Chapter**

 **So what do you think? I may continue this series, it all depends on what you readers think. Review please, creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't.**


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon series or their characters. I didn't watch a lot of black and white, actually I pretty much stopped watching when black and white aired but I'm getting back in the series. X and Y seems very good but right now I'm on the Johto Journey. I'm relearning a lot of stuff that I've forgotten, but don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can, I already know what chapter 3 will be. Just so you know this story goes beyond X and Y series.**

 **Chapter 2: The Date**

Both Ash and May were walking around town trying to decide what to do when Ash saw a movie theater. "Hey May there's a movie theater, how about we see a movie" Ash said

May turned to see the theater, "Alright let's go," May said, Ash and May then entered the movie theater.

 **Movie Theater**

The movie theater looked like a typical theater, it had blue carpeted floor, a ticket booth in the front, a snack bar in the back and movie displays.

Ash and May walked towards the ticket booth and looked at the movie choices. It took a couple of minutes to decide on a movie until May saw a movie that she liked. "Oh my gosh," she said

"What is it," Ash asked

"They have my favorite movie here, "A Pokémon Love Life", this is my all-time favorite movie," May said. "But what is it doing in theaters when it came in theaters four years ago," she asked the man in the ticket booth, he had tan skin, blond hair, blue eyes, stood at 5'7, he wore a blue collared shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Well, we are having a retro movie week, where we show all of the old movies that were popular over the years," the man said

"I find it hard to believe that movie was popular at all," Ash whispered

"What was that Ash," May asked

"N-nothing May," Ash said

"Alright anyway let's see this one," May said motioning toward the mentioned movie.

Ash was reluctant, he didn't want to see a movie that he had part in making. Maybe four years ago, he would have but that was because he was arrogant and had quite an ego. But now he's older and when he thought about it that movie almost ended in disaster thanks to a certain trio of goofball criminals. But Ash just couldn't say no to May, she was his girlfriend and he hate seeing her disappointed. Ash sighed, _'Hopefully she doesn't figure this out or she'll use it to her advantage,'_ he thought. Ash sighed and smile, "Alright let's go," he said

They bought the tickets, got three extra-large popcorn with butter and salt and one extra-large Coca-Cola with two bags of twizlers and two boxes of snow caps. They then walked in the movie.

 **Movie showing**

Ash and May were watching the movie, they were in the middle of the movie when Ash put his arm around May, she looked at him and smiled, she then leaned her head on his shoulder. Even though Ash was watching one of the movies that he, Brock, and Misty silently swore over the years that they would never watch, Ash was happy that he was with May.

 **2 hour later**

The movie just ended with Psyduck dying in Wigglytuff arms and all of the pokémon coming together, the movie screen then went black. Then the lights in the theater turned on and everyone took that as their que to leave.

 **Outside**

Ash and May just exited the movie theater and were now walking around town again, it was nine o'clock at night and the lights were on. "That was such a great movie, the ending gets me every time," May said

"Yeah it sure was something," Ash said, _'That was one of the worst movies I have ever seen, and I helped make that,'_ he thought

"So, why didn't you like it," May asked, that question caught Ash totally off guard, how in the world did she know that he didn't like the movie.

"What makes you think that I didn't like it," Ash asked

May frowned, "Not all of my attention was on the movie, some of it was on you, when I first looked up at your face I didn't see a smile, just a frown," she said. "You can tell me the truth Ash after all I'm your girlfriend, I won't get upset or anything."

Ash sighed, he knew that he couldn't lie to her, he might as well tell the truth. "Alright, I admit it, I didn't like the movie," Ash said

"Why," May asked

"Well I never really liked romance movies, especially movies that I helped make," Ash said

May's eyes widened when she heard what Ash said, "Wait a minute, you helped film "A Pokémon Love Story"," May said

Ash looked at May and smiled sheepishly, "Hehe yeah I did, It was my first year as a pokémon trainer, me, Brock and Misty ran into the movie crew, and we offered to help make the movie, later on there were tryouts for the lead of the movie, Pikachu tried out along with many other pokémon including Jessie and James, Arbok and Wheezing, however they didn't make the cut," Ash said

"Oh, that's too bad," May said

"Yeah, you want to know what Pokémon did make the cut though," Ash asked

"A Psyduck," May said simply

Ash smiled, "Not just any Psyduck, Misty's Psyduck," Ash asked

"No way, you're kidding," May said

Ash shook his head, "I kid you not, it's true, as true as I love you," Ash said

May blushed at the last part that Ash said, "Wow, that's amazing," she said

"Yeah, anyways, long story short, the crew needed some help making the movie so, we offered to help," Ash said

"That's so cool," May said

"I guess, anyway maybe we should head back to the hotel, its getting late," Ash said

"What, no, come on let's stay out longer," May said

"What about the contest May, I mean I don't care if I lose, but I don't want you to lose because I kept you out later than we should of," Ash said

"Ash," May said as she took Ash's hand and they stopped walking, she then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she could see that Ash was blushing furiously, obviously he didn't see that coming. May smiled, "I didn't come here to win the Wallace Cup, I came here to tell you how I feel about you and I did, that's all that matters to me." May then hugged Ash and buried her face in his chest.

Ash was very touched about what May said and all he could think was, _'How could I have gotten so lucky to have a girlfriend like her,'_ "I love you May Maple," he said with a loving smile.

May looked up at Ash and gave him the same loving smile that she only gave him when he wasn't looking before they were together, Ash couldn't help but find out how much he loved that smile, "I love you to Ash Ketchum," she said then they both leaned in and kissed each other.

When they break their kiss they both smile, "You know that the carnival is still up and running," Ash said

"Well then, let's go," May said as she and Ash start to walk toward the carnival.

 **Carnival**

Ash and May have just arrived at the carnival and are now walking around trying to figure out what to do.

"Oh, how about that one," May asked, as she was pointing toward the knock over the milk bottles booth.

Ash shrugged, "Alright, let's go," he said,

They walked toward the booth, when they arrived, the man saw them and his eye's instantly widened, "Oh my God, your Ash Ketchum and May Maple," the man said. The man had brown hair, blue eyes, fairly tan and was wearing a standard carnival uniform.

Ash and May were shocked that someone knew them, "Yeess, we are. How do you know us," May said.

"Are you kidding, I've been a fan for years, ever since I saw Ash in the Indigo League, I've been a fan of his," the man said. "I also saw you in the Orange League where you became champion, the Silver Conference where you made it to the top eight, the Hoenn League where you made top eight again and the Battle Frontier, you were amazing."

"Uhhh, thank you, I guess," Ash said

"And you," the man said towards May.

"Who, me," May asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, I remember when I first saw you in a contest, heck you are the reason why I'm into contests now, I remember your Hoenn Grand festival, and then the Kanto Grand festival, you did great in both of them," the man said

"Gee, thanks," May said

"I have a couple of questions, that I've been dying to ask you two, if you don't mind," the man asked

Ash and May looked at each other, having a silent conversation, they then looked at the man and Ash said, "Alright, sure but just a couple."

"Right, so first question, May who trained you to be a coordinator, I have my suspicions but I want to hear it from the Horsea's mouth," the man said

"Oh that's an easy question," May said, she then smiled, "It was Ash who taught me how to become a pokémon trainer and later on a coordinator, I remember when he found out that I wanted to become a coordinator, Ash supported me all the way, he even went to the library and read up about Pokémon coordinating just so he could teach me."

"Ash, what is your secret, how did you get your Charizard to listen to you in the Orange League, when months before in the Indigo League it refused to listen to you in your battle with Richie, there by costing you the Pokémon League," the man said

Ash put his head down in shame when he was reminded of how he lost to Richie and the Pokémon League, "Did you really have to bring up my match with Richie, that was the most humiliating day of my life, even to this day," Ash said

May looked at her boyfriend and grabbed his hand and started to caress it. "Oh come on Ash, it couldn't have been that bad," May said

"Are you kidding, practically all of my friends laughed when we saw Charizard just lie down and take a nap," the man said.

This was just getting Ash more down, "Hey you know we can walk away from here anytime right, Ash doesn't have to take this," May said angrily, if there's one thing that makes May angrier than people messing with her meal, it's when people insult or mock Ash.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you down, if it helps I tried to defend you," the man said

Ash looked up, "Really," he said

"You betcha, now back to my question, how did you get Charizard to listen to you after only a couple of months and was he always like that from the beginning," the man asked

"Well to answer, your second question, Charizard wasn't always disobedient, back when he was Charmander he obeyed me all of the time, whether it was on or off the battle field. To answer your first question, it was only when Charmander evolved into Charmeleon did he stop listening to me and the only reason why Charmeleon evolved into Charizard was because he wanted to face an Aerodactyl that was carrying me off into the air. It was only after a battle between Charizard and a Poliwrath, a battle which we lost because of one powerful ice beam and because Charizard wouldn't listen. Charizard later did start listening to me because I spent all night trying to keep him warm along with Misty and Tracey but I stayed up the longest. I showed Charizard how much I still cared for him and it was after he saw that, he started to listen to me," Ash said

"Wow, that's amazing," the man said in awe and aspiration.

"It's not that amazing," Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know Ash, I think that's quite amazing," May said making Ash blush.

"Thanks," Ash said, "Um I don't mean to be rude, but we answered you questions, can we have the balls please."

"Just one more question," the man said

Ash sighed, "Alright, shoot" he said

"There are speculations that you two like each other, more than friends, is this true," the man asked

Ash and May smiled, "Actually it's not true, we don't like each other," Ash said

"We love each other, in fact we just got together tonight and we're on our first date" May said

"Really wow, congratulation, and if that's the case then this game is free for you guys all night," the man said happily

"Gee, thanks a lot," May said

"Yeah, we really appreciate it," Ash said

"Don't mention it, here are your balls and enjoy," the man said as he handed Ash three balls and stepped aside.

Ash took one of the balls, he aimed at the milk bottle and then the baseball with all of his strength. The ball hit the milk battles and they all fell down.

"Yes you did it Ash," May yelled while jumping

"Congratulations, now you can pick your prize," the man said

Ash looked around the booth for a moment looking for the right prize when he finally saw it on the top shelf, it was a Relicanth. "I'll take that one," Ash said pointing to the Relicanth, the man walked to the top shelf and reached for the Relicanth, he grabbed it and handed it to Ash.

"I was wandering if you wouldn't mind giving me your autograph," the man said blushing a bit.

"Umm, I've never given an autograph before but sure," Ash said

"I'm alright with it," May said

"Great," the man said, he then reached under his booth and took out two strange pictures, they were pictures with images of Ash and May throughout the years of their journeys, Ash's picture had five images while May's had three, the first picture had three images of Ash wearing his Kanto gear only difference was that he looked a bit older in each one, on the far left was Ash with his hat backwards on his head getting ready to throw a pokéball with Pikachu on his shoulder, the second was Ash in the Orange Islands he was holding his a pokéball in his right hand with his right arm extended out once again Pikachu on his shoulder, the third image was Ash pointing his finger forward giving Pikachu who was in front of him a command. The fourth image was of Ash in his Hoenn gear holding the tongue of his cap l with a serious expression on with Pikachu by his side and the third was of Ash in his Sinnoh gear he had his arms crossed with a battle ready face and Pikachu on his shoulder whose expression was matching Ash's. May's images weren't as serious as her boyfriend's considering she was smiling in the, the first image of May she is holding her pokéball in her right hand and extending her right arm forward with a smile on her face and Torchic hopping up and down. The second image was of a slightly older May in her Hoenn gear she was holding a ribbon out for the world to see, Combusken standing next to her and the third image was of May in her Johto gear she was smiling at the camera making a piece sign with Blaziken beside May with her arms crossed.

Ash and May looked at the pictures in shock, "Where and how did you get these," Ash asked

The man smiled, "Your fan clubs took them and photo shopped them not to mention some were bought in stores," he said

"We have fan clubs," Ash asked, he had no idea during the years Brock and Misty kinda convinced him that just because he was in the League didn't matter all of that much, just like them he's just another trainer, which he was thankful for because it made him more determined to work harder and it made him a bit more humble. So it is a real surprise that he has a fan club.

"People are selling these in stores," May said, she had no idea that this was happening.

"Well of course, I'm sure that's how you've been making money all of these years," the man said

"Hmm, now that I think of it my when I first started my journey my mom gave me little money and told me to be careful every time but those warnings stopped after the Indigo League and she started to give me more money. Now it makes sense. Although we never really had a money problem in the first place," Ash said

"Yeah, my parents gave me more money than your mom gave you but after my first grand festival they started to wire more money to me," May said

"Yes you two are very popular, the princess of Hoenn and guardian of Kanto," the man said

"Guardian of Kanto I've been called a lot of things but I've never been called that," Ash said

"Well why not, I mean you did save the world how many times," the man said

"Umm," Ash said, he honestly had no idea what to say, May however did.

"Nine times," May said

"May," Ash said

"What it's true," May said

"Ok. But how do you know that I saved the world, I didn't even know that people were aware of some of the things that happened," Ash said

"Oh, you'd be surprised of what people know, they call you the Guardian of Kanto because you saved your home region so many times," the man said

"Wow," Ash said

"I know, that's so cool," May said but she also felt a little sad after all she took part in some of those adventures also, it wasn't just Ash.

The man saw May's sadness, "There's no need to worry Ms. Maple Mr. Ketchum isn't the only one who is known for saving the world. The world knows that you and the others took part in it as well," he said

"Well that's good," May said

Ash nodded, "Anyway about those autographs," he asked

"Oh right," the man said he then handed the pictures and two pens to the young couple who accepted them.

"Who do we make it out to," May asked

"Kevin," Kevin said

"Alright," Ash said, he then wrote down _To Kevin thanks for your support, try to be the best that ever was from Ash Ketchum._

May wrote, _To Kevin thanks for watching, I hope you have a happy life from May Maple._

Ash and May then handed the pictures and pens back to Kevin, once he had them Kevin read the notes and smiled at them.

"I hope you two win the Sinnoh League and Johto Grand Festival," Kevin said

"Thanks," Ash and May said, then Kevin went back to his booth to reset the milk bottles.

"Oh that reminds me this is for you," Ash said as he handed May the stuffed Relicanth.

May beamed when he gave her the stuffed Pokémon, "Oh Ash, thank you, I love it," she said

"I'm glad," Ash said

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, why did you choose a Relicanth," May asked curiously

"Well, a Relicanth was the first Pokémon I saw when I realized I was in love with you and it was the first rare Pokémon we saw together," Ash said blushing

May looked at Ash with love in her eyes, she was touched at the reason that Ash gave her. May walked up closer to Ash, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him, he didn't hesitate to kiss back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they separated May spoke, "That is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." When they let go of each other May looked at the Relicanth, "Now I love this even more, and I'll cherish it always."

Ash smiled, "What do you say, we go on the ferris wheel," he suggested

"Sure," May said, Ash held out his hand and she took it, then they went to the ferris wheel.

The couple finally made it to the ferris wheel and after showing the attendant their tickets they walked up to the cart and sat down, Ash was sitting next to the door and May was to his left.

The attendant started the ride and they went up, their cart ended up stopping at the top where they got a good view of the carnival. Ash looked around at the sight, "This is nice isn't it May," Ash said

May wasn't paying attention, she was thinking about what Kevin said, _'"I hope you two win the Sinnoh League and Johto Grand Festival." Do I want to go back to Johto is my question, there's nothing for me there, but everything is here in Sinnoh,'_ she thought, Ash's voice cut May from her thoughts.

"May," Ash said

"Uh," May said as she looked at Ash

"Are you alright," Ash asked concerned

"I'm alright Ash just thinking," May said

Ash raised his eyebrow, "About what," he asked

"Nothing important," May said, she then looked at the carnival, "Wow it's so beautiful."

"Yeah it is," Ash said, he then put his arm around May's shoulders, May responded by laying her head on his shoulder. Eventually their cart made it to the ground and they got off, both trainer and coordinator were now just walking around the carnival in silence. Ash noticed the disturbed look on his girlfriend's face, he knew something was wrong with her but she wouldn't tell him. Ash then decided that he was going to have to find out but he couldn't do it here, "Hey May?"

"Heh," May said as she looked at Ash.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere," Ash said

"Um ok," May said a bit confused

Ash smiled, he then took May's hand and led her out of the carnival'

 **Lake**

Ash had just led May to a lake when they stopped they looked at the lake and night sky. May thought that it was beautiful, she admired the water pokémon that were in the lake as well. "This place is beautiful," May said

"Yeah," Ash said, he as well admired the view, after a couple of minutes Ash decided to break the silence, "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

May was caught slightly off guard when Ash asked her that, "W-what do you mean," she asked a bit nervously.

Ash gave a small smile, "May I can tell something is wrong, I'm not blind," he said

May frowned a bit.

Ash turned and looked at May, "May tell me what's wrong, you know I will do whatever I can to help," he said

"Do you really want to know," May asked

"Yes," Ash said

"Ok. Ash I've been thinking about this and I've come to a decision," May said

"A decision, about what," Ash said

May took a deep breath, "Ash I-I don't want to go back to Johto," she said

"W-what," Ash asked

"I want to stay at Sinnoh and travel with you again," May said, she then took a deep breath.

Ash was quiet for a minute and had a serious look on his face which made May nervous a bit, but she shouldn't be after all Ash would agree they're boyfriend and girlfriend now and her traveling with him would mean that they can be together. As she thought about it more and more the more confident May became that Ash would say yes which is why she was beyond shocked when she heard his response.

"No," Ash said

May looked at Ash shocked, "W-what," she asked

Ash closed his eyes, "No, we can't travel together May," Ash said

May felt hurt that Ash said this, "B-but why, Ash we're boyfriend and girlfriend now aren't we, d-don't you want us to be t-together," May asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Of course I would love that," Ash said

"Then why," May choked out.

"May you're really close to getting in the Johto Grand Festival, you can't just leave just to travel with me," Ash said

"I can do contests here and enter the Sinnoh Festival," May said

Ash shook his head, "There aren't a lot of contests left here in Sinnoh May. I know our group has done a lot of incredible things and has pulled off the impossible I don't know how many times. But the fact is that there is not enough time left, you wouldn't make the deadline," Ash said

"But Ash, I want to be with you," May said

"I know," Ash said he then looked at the sky, "We were once on the same path that was leading us to two different goals, perhaps if you didn't go to Johto then we'd still be on the same path."

"So what, this is some punishment because I left for Johto," May asked getting angry at Ash.

Ash kept calm though, "No of course not May, I was actually happy when you decided to go to Johto," he said

"Really," May asked a lot more calm.

Ash nodded, "I knew that leaving for Johto would have done you some good, Johto is an incredible region with some amazing Pokémon and strong trainers. You need to experience Johto and later Sinnoh. Our dreams are different, which means so are our paths. I knew that we'd part ways eventually just like I know that I'll part ways with Dawn. But in order to accomplish our dreams and to do what's best for us we have make hard decisions, it will always be hard leaving a loved one but we can't give up we need to venture forward and eventually the paths we're on will lead us to our goals, my goal as a Pokémon Master and yours as a Top Coordinator," Ash said

After hearing Ash's lecture, May started to laugh which surprised Ash.

"What's so funny," Ash asked

May looked at Ash, "Nothing it's just that even after so long apart and me being an experienced coordinator for almost three years. You're still guiding me, teaching me, and having my best interest in mind even when I don't. I almost forgot what it felt like to have your guidance. You're right, I can't leave Johto I still need to accomplish my dream," May said

"You don't need my guidance anymore May, you've proven to be a capable coordinator," Ash said

"Thanks Ash and besides we can always see each other on holidays, birthdays and when we're competing in the Pokémon League or Grand Festival," May said

Ash nodded, "Well at least there is someone who will listen to me," he said, when Ash saw May raise an eye brow he decided to explain, "Every time I try to teach Dawn something or give her advice she promptly ignores it and later finds out the hard way. I'm not one for giving up but I decided that if Dawn wants to do things her own way then I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Seriously," May asked incredulously, she couldn't fathom why anyone would turn down advice from someone who literally has years of experience under their belt, sure she knew Ash wasn't the perfect trainer, May had seen Ash make mistakes the biggest is when he allowed himself to get cocky. But May also knew that Ash knew what he was doing, so Dawn turning down Ash's help just seemed plain stupid to her, "Well that's stupid."

Ash shrugged, "I agree, but if she wants to learn on her own then I can't do anything about it," Ash said

May nodded her head in agreement, if Dawn wanted to be stupid and not follow Ash's advice then so be it. May then saw a mischievous smile appear on Ash's face and knew the trainer was planning something, "Ash," May asked

"Yeah," Ash said

"What are you thinking," May asked getting nervous

"Just got an idea," Ash said as he stepped toward May who took a step back.

"What's the idea," May asked both curious and a little scared.

"This," Ash said and before May could get away, Ash took her hand and pulled her into a kiss after a couple of seconds, the pokémon trainer broke the kiss and looked at a stunned May, "So May, what'd you think?"

"Da, um, heh, g, ba, uh," May said, not able to get any coherent words out.

Ash laughed, "I saw that on TV once, I always wondered if I could ever do that to you. I guess I can," he said

After May was able to compose herself, she put on a scowl, "T-that-s, n-not f-funn-ny-y," she stuttered out and blushed when she did.

"It's a little funny," Ash said as he laughed

May tried to keep the scowl on but she found herself giggling because when she thought of it, it was funny.

"Well, what do you say, we go back to the carnival," Ash said

"Let's go," May said smiling, she then linked her arm with Ash's and they headed back to continue their date.

 **90 minutes later, outside May's room**

Ash and May were in front of May's door, "I had a really great time tonight," May said

"So did I, it's been a while since I've had that much fun," Ash said

"Yeah, same here," May said

"Well," Ash said, he then leaned down and kissed May who kissed him back, "Goodnight," he said once they broke the kiss.

"Goodnight," May said, Ash then turned around and was about to walk away, "Ash wait."

Ash turned around and looked at May, "Yeah, what's up," he said

"Well I was wandering, maybe you'd like to sleep with me," May said, Ash raised his eyebrow and making May rethink her words, "I mean stay here, not sex."

"Oh, well alright, sure," Ash said

May smiled, she then turned around and unlocked her door, she opened the door and both she and Ash entered her room, the door then closes.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **My next chapter will be in the contest, but tell me would you the readers want a Dawn and May battle or would you like a rematch between the advance couple. Both would be good battles just remember nothing is guaranteed. Please review, creative criticism is welcome, regular criticism isn't. Till next time try to catch them all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Round 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did Ash would have won the Kalos league and the animation in sun and moon would have been the same as X and Y.**

 **Everyone's contest wear is the same that they wore in the Wallace Cup episodes.**

 **Chapter 3: Round 1**

 **May's** **room**

After a fun and emotional night in town Ash decided to stay with May in her room, now we find the couple sleeping next to each other face to face in the queen sized bed.

The morning sun is shining through the terrace door waking up our hero from his peaceful sleep, _'Uh morning already, I hate you sun,'_ Ash thought, the pokémon trainer slowly but surely opened his eyes only to get a shock of a life time. Sleeping next to him was none other than the only girl who has done the impossible and stolen his heart, May Mable, who was face to face with him sleeping with a smile on her face. _'What am I doing in here with May,'_ the memories of the night before then came back to Ash making him smile, _'So it wasn't a dream after all.'_ Ash turned around and looked at the clock, _'It's eight o'clock, we have four hours till the Wallace Cup begins.'_ Ash then turns back to face May, _'Well that's plenty of time.'_

Ash's movement must have woken up May because she started to shift a bit and slowly opened her eyes, and soon Ash was able to see those beautiful blue eyes that he has spent hours thinking of.

When May fully opened her eyes she saw none other than the trainer who holds her heart. At first she had a face of shock and Ash thought he may get slapped but then May got a look of realization on her face and she gave him that loving smile that he has grown accustomed to seeing, "So it was real, it wasn't a dream," May said softly.

"Nope, not a dream," Ash said

"We really kissed," May asked

"Yep," Ash said

"And we're now boyfriend and girlfriend," May asked

Ash put his hand on May's cheek and kissed her softly which she returned, "If you think you can stand me then I'd say so," Ash said

May rested her hand on Ash's hand enjoying his touch of affection, "If you can put up with me, I'll put up with you," May said

"That's a deal," Ash said

May then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled herself to him while he wrapped his arms around her waist giving each other an embrace. They stayed like that for a while enjoying each other's affection but sadly Ash knew that they couldn't stay like that forever no matter how much he wanted to, "May," Ash said

"Heh," May said

"We need to get up," Ash said

"Nnoooo, I don't want toooo, let's stay in bed," May said in Ash's chest.

Ash chuckled, "Trust me, I'd love to but it's 8:20, we only have three hours and forty minutes till the Wallace Cup starts," Ash said

"Oh, well look who all of a sudden became a mathematician, did you do all of that in your head, I never knew you were such a nerd," May teased

"Yeah well this nerd needs to get himself and his girlfriend up," Ash said

"Can't the nerd stay in bed with his girlfriend," May said

' _Still never one to back down one of the many things I love about her. Well I guess it's time for plan B,'_ Ash thought,"You know May, Brock told me that he was gonna make breakfast today." Hearing this seems to have perked May's interest so Ash decided to continue, "And you know, we've been doing the same routine for years, nothing's changed including the time of when we eat breakfast which is 9:00 and if we stay in bed then, all of the food will be gone."

That got May moving because, she jumped out of bed and started to run around frantic to get her routine done with as quickly as possible, she then stops in front of the bed, "WELL COME ON ASH, I NEED TO GET READY AND SO DO YOU, GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT," she said

Ash smiled and chuckled a bit and got out of bed, "Alright, I'm leaving. Can I at east have a goodbye kiss," Ash said as he walked up to May.

May smiled, she then wrapped her arms around Ash and he wrapped his around her and they kissed after a minute they broke apart, "Now get out," she said

"Yes ma'am," Ash said, they then released each other and Ash walked to the door and unlocked it, he turned to May as he opened the door and smiled at her and the coordinator smiled back. Ash then left the room and the door closed. May stood there for a minute but then she started moving wanting to get some of Brock's delicious food before she left.

 **30 minutes later**

Ash is in the hallway of the hotel waiting for May, he had gotten ready within ten minutes but he wanted to walk May outside where they were meeting Brock and Dawn. He'd been waiting for his girlfriend for thirty minutes now but he wasn't angry he'd expected this from her besides when you compare May to Dawn, May takes a shorter amount of time than Dawn. Just then Ash saw May walking down the hallway, she must have seen him because Ash saw May smiling and she went in a sprint. When May made it to Ash she decided to have a little fun and jumped in his arms. The trainer caught her and embraced his Hoenn girlfriend. "What did I do to get a welcome like that," Ash asked when they broke the hug.

May shrugged, "Just wanted to have a little fun," she said

Ash chuckled, "Well what do you say we get going," Ash said

"I say, let's go," May said

Ash taking this as his que, wrapped his arms around May's waist and she responded by doing the same and resting her head on Ash's shoulder, obviously her new favorite place to be. The couple then walked off, neither caring who stared at them.

 **Outside**

Dawn was sitting at the picnic table waiting patiently for Brock to serve the pokémon's food first then them. Dawn then saw Ash and May approaching in each other's arms, Dawn frowned briefly at seeing this and having a pang in her heart but she ignored it, if she truly cared for Ash then she wouldn't get in the way of his and May's relationship. Thinking this Dawn smiles at the advanced couple, "Ash, May, over here," Dawn said

The couple must have heard Dawn's call because they started to walk in the direction of our hero's table. The couple approached the table, "Hey guys, what's up," May said

"Nothing much," Dawn answered

Brock looked up, "Ash, May, good, you're here, I was just serving the pokémon their food, if you'd release you're pokémon that'd be great," Brock said

"Sure Brock," Ash and May said, they then took out their pokéballs and threw them.

"Staravia, Turtwig, Buizel, Chimchar, Gligar, I choose you," Ash yelled

"Blaziken, Glaceon, Wartortle, Venusaur, Beautifly, Munchlax, take the stage," May yelled

In a flash of white light all of Ash and May's pokémon appeared, "All right guys, time for breakfast," Ash said, all the pokémon did was yell in happiness.

"Wow a Wartortle," Dawn said, she then took out her pokédex and looked it up

"Wartortle the evolved form of Squirtle. Its tail is large and covered with a rich thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on Wartortle's shell is evidence of this pokémon's toughness as a battler," Dextet said

Dawn then points the pokédex at Venusaur.

"Venusaur, the final evolved form of Bulbasaur. The flower on Venusaur's back is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people," dextet said

All of a sudden Ash was tackled by a yellow blur, "Pikapi (Ash)," Pikachu said

Ash laughed, "Hey Pikachu, did you have fun yesterday," Ash said

"Pika Pikachu chu pi pika (It was all right I guess, all we did was go to the store. So what did you two do)," Pikachu said

Before Ash could respond Brock intervened, "How about Ash and May tells us what happened during the meal," he said

"Sounds good to me. What about you May," Ash said

"Sure," May said

"Alright everyone, breakfast is served," Brock said as he set down the trainer's food, the trainers all sat down at the table and started eating while the pokémon sat on the ground while eating their food as well. "So Ash, May, what did you two do last night?"

This question got everyone's attention on the couple including the pokémon. Ash and May were blushing a bit at the question, neither thought it would bother them as much, but with everyone looking at them, they were wrong.

"Well May and I are dating now," Ash said getting over the embarrassment.

Hearing that Ash and May are now dating threw all of the pokémon except Pikachu threw a loop. However most of the pokémon were happy for the young couple Ash's pokémon could tell that the smile that Ash was giving was now a genuine smile and not the fake ones that they've been seeing. The pokémon all cheered for the trainer and coordinator in congratulations. The only pokémon who didn't cheer were Dawn's pokémon excluding Ambipom for obvious reasons.

Ash and May hearing the praise of their relationship both blushed a bit, "Gee thanks everyone, we really appreciate your support," May said

"So where did you go for your date," Dawn asked

"Ash took me to a movie and later we went to the carnival," May said

"Cool, what movie," Dawn asked

"A Pokémon Love Life," May said happily

"Oh that is such a great movie," Dawn said

"I know," May said

Brock's reaction was not like Dawn's though, "Ash," Brock said

"Yeah Brock," Ash answered

"Say it isn't so," Brock said gravely

"Brock," Dawn asked curiously looking at the breeder.

"Tell me you didn't see that movie," Brock yelled dramatically.

"Brock calm down," Ash said a bit nervously.

"Calm down, I can't calm down. We all swore that we would never watch that accursed movie again," Brock yelled to the heavens.

"But I had to Brock, May wanted to watch it," Ash said

"Then why didn't you say no," Brock said getting into Ash's face

"I um well because," Ash said

"Because why," Brock said

' _Crap,'_ Ash thought, the trainer then sighed, "Because it's impossible for me to say no to May," Ash said

"Oh really," May said with a devious smile on her face.

"Crap," Ash said monetarily forgetting that the breeder was in his personal space.

May however still saw Brock in Ash's face and knew that a couple more inches and something would happen that she wouldn't like. May then put her hand on Brock's face and pushed him back to his side, "Back off Brock, I'm the only one who's allowed to get that close to his face," she said

"What did you two do at the carnival," Dawn said

"Well Ash won me a stuffed Relicanth by knocking down the milk bottles," May said

"Really that so sweet. But why a Relicanth," Dawn asked

It was Ash who answered this question, "Well you see, the first night May and I spent together we saw a group of Relicanth and it was when we saw the Relicanth did I realize that I was in love with her. Relicanth is one of few pokémon who will have a place in my heart because of it."

"Wow Ash I never knew you could be so romantic," Brock said

"Gee thanks Brock. By the way Brock," Ash said

"Yeah," Brock said

"Did you know that we were famous," Ash asked

"What, us famous, no way. I know you would like you be known Ash but I thought we talked about this," Brock said

"I know what we talked about Brock but the man who ran the milk bottle booth knew exactly who I was," Ash said

"Really," Dawn said

"Yeah, he knew who I was to. Apparently he's been a fan of ours for years, Ash since Indigo and me since Hoenn," May said

"He called me the Guardian of Kanto," Ash said

"Guardian of Kanto, never heard of it," Brock said

"WHAT," Dawn said, ringing everyone's ears.

"Geez Dawn could you be any louder," Ash said

"YOU'RE THE GUARDIAN OF KANTO," Dawn said

"I guess so," Ash said

"But that would mean that you're the Rock Master," Dawn said as she looked at Brock.

"Rock Master," Brock asked curiously.

"I can't believe it I've been traveling with the Guardian of Kanto and the Rock Master," Dawn said

"Dawn, explanation please. How do you know this," May said

"Are you kidding me, I saw the people who are known as the Guardian of Kanto and the Rock Master on TV and newspaper all the time during the years," Dawn said

"Really," Ash, Brock and May asked

"Did you hear anything about this," Ash asked May.

May shook her head, "If I did don't you think I would have been literally jumping off the walls when we started to travel together," May said

"I guess," Ash said

"How is it that we're just finding out about these titles now, and shouldn't the people have recognized us then," Brock said

Dawn shrugged, "Maybe it's because you all look older and you keep changing clothes. Not to mention you guys move around a lot," she said

"Heh, that makes sense," May said

"I guess it does but what's up with the fan club thing, I mean wouldn't I have heard if I had a fan club," Ash said

"And what's this about pictures of us being sold in stores," May said

"Will I be able to use this fame to get a girlfriend," Brock said

"Pika Pikachu (Did they make me into a doll)," Pikachu said in annoyance.

All four pairs of eyes was looking at Dawn who was getting nervous, "Whoa whoa guys, I don't know honestly," she said waving her arms in front of her.

May finally able to calm down decided to give Dawn a break, "Ok boys, I think we may be barking up the wrong tree. Let's cut Dawn some slack ok," May said

"All right, sorry Dawn," Ash said

"Yeah sorry Dawn, I guess we're all in shock about this. It kind of overwhelmed us," Brock said

"It's ok. No need to worry," Dawn said

"You know if Brock and I were able to get titles then I wonder if Misty has one," Ash said

"Misty," Dawn asked

"Yeah, she's the Curilian City gym leader," Ash said

"What's she look like," Dawn said

"Red hair put in a side ponytail, blue eyes, carried a Togepi," Brock said

"Oh her, she's known as the red headed monster," Dawn said

There was a silence at the picnic table for a minute, all three teenagers had different expressions, May was amused while Brock and Ash had horrified expressions on, "Dawn," Ash said

"Yeah," Dawn said

"If you want to live a full life don't call Misty that to her face," Brock said

"Why," Dawn asked confused

"You'll die," Ash and Brock said

"Ok," Dawn said a bit unnerved at Ash and Brock's reactions.

The group then finished their food, "Well what should we do now, we have two and a half hours left," Dawn said

"Well I'd figure that since we have time, perhaps May and I can give Norman a call," Ash said

"Call my dad, why," May asked confused.

"He wanted to know when we got together as soon as possible and considering we have time," Ash said

"Well Alright, I guess that's ok," May said

"Alright let's go," Ash said, he then stood up, held his arm down to Pikachu who immediately got the message and jumped on his arm and went to his shoulder. May as well got up, both trainer and coordinator returned their pokémon to their pokéballs. "We'll see you guys at the contest hall."

"Ok see ya," Brock said

"Bye," Dawn said

Ash and May then went to the hotel to find a video phone.

That's when what Ash said finally dawned on Brock, "Wait Ash, you've been keeping in contact with Norman," he said but Ash and May were too far away to hear him.

 **Hoenn Region, Maple house**

Norman was sitting on the couch watching a pokémon battle while drinking a can of soda when he heard, "RING RING RING RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL," the video phone said

"Who could that be," Norman said, he then got up and walked to the ringing machine, Norman sat down and answered the phone, "Hello Maple residence."

The screen then turned to life and the gym leader saw both his daughter and his protégé on the screen with smiles on their faces.

" _Hey Norman," Ash said_

" _Hi daddy," May said_

"Ash May, it's good to see you both. What do I owe this pleasure," Norman said already knowing the reason why they both called him, he noticed how close the two were sitting with each other.

 **Sinnoh**

"Well you see Norman, we called to tell you that May and I are dating now," Ash said

" _Really that's great, so you finally took my advice and told her," Norman said_

"Well actually I was going to tell her but you see May wanted to say something to so I thought I'd let her go first. She was actually the one to confess first," Ash said a bit embarrassed

" _I see, well at least you gathered the courage and was about to tell her," Norman said_

"Wait, so Dad, what Ash said is true, you wanted us to be together," May asked a bit surprised, even though Ash told her everything last night, she still couldn't help but feel skeptical considering how overprotective her dad was.

 **Hoenn**

"Of course I wanted you two, too be together, Ash is the only boy in the world who I would trust to take care of you. He's much better than that arrogant Drew," Norman said

 **Sinnoh**

"Thanks Norman," Ash said

" _Now Ash, you do remember what we talked about right. Keep in mind I will not get angry just tell the truth did you two," Norman said but was cut off by May._

"Dad, Ash and I did not sleep together, we stopped before it got that far," May said blushing furiously at the question her father almost asked.

" _Oh well that's good. I honestly don't want to be a grandfather at this age," Norman said as he laughed._

"Dad/Norman," the advanced couple said

" _Sorry so how did it happen and don't leave anything out because I will always be able to squeeze it out of Ash later on," Norman said_

The couple sighed and then explained to the gym leader how they got together and then they told him about their date.

" _Wow that really is something, sounds like you two had a fun night," Norman said_

"Yeah," the couple said

 **Hoenn**

" _I was even able to make May completely speechless with a kiss, she couldn't form any coherent words at all," Ash said_

Both Ash and Norman then started to laugh much to the younger Maple's annoyance, _"Quit laughing it's not that funny," May said_

"I…I'm sorry…May but…it is that funny," Norman said

 **Sinnoh**

"Hm, he caught me by surprise, I guarantee you, that that won't happen again," May said

"Oh really you wanna bet," Ash said

"You'd lose whatever bet we'd make because it won't," but May was interrupted by Ash kissing her again.

The trainer then released the coordinator from the kiss, "You were saying," Ash said

"Ba, da, um, no, fa," May said unable to form words making her father and boyfriend laugh much to her expense.

"N-not-t f-funn-ny-y," May stuttered out.

 **Hoenn**

"I'm sorry dear but that was really funny," Norman said

May just humphed in response a little peeved that she let Ash get the upper hand on her again.

"All joking aside, I'm very happy for you two, really and so will Caroline and I'm sure Max will be also," Norman said

" _Thanks," the couple said_

"Now I just want you two too know that being in a relationship is way different than being friends, I expect you both to be responsible and make the right decisions," Norman said

" _Don't worry Dad we will," May said_

 **Sinnoh**

" _That's good," Norman said_

Ash then looked at the clock, "Wow it's that late, hey May we need to go we have an hour till the contest starts," he said

"An hour," May said looking at her boyfriend, she then turned back to her dad, "Sorry Dad but Ash and I have to go," May said

"Bye Norman," Ash said

"Pika (Bye)," Pikachu said waving at the gym leader.

 **Hoenn**

"Alright, bye kids," Norman said, the screen then turned off signaling that the call ended, _'Ash, May you two have changed so much since you were five.'_

Norman then took out a picture from his wallet and looked at it, the picture had seven people standing in a ranch filled with pokémon. The first person was Norman who was wearing a blue collared t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes with his arm around Caroline who was holding a baby. Caroline is wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans and white shoes, a five year old May who is wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts and white shoes in front of them, next to Caroline was Delia whose hair is down, she is wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans and white and green shoes, standing next to Delia is a man that was the same height as Norman with brown hair, brown eyes with the same intensity as Ash's, a red hat with a half pokéball on the front, a black t-shirt under a red jacket with short white sleeves, blue jeans and red and black shoes. In front of Delia and the man was a five year old Ash who is wearing a red tank top, blue shorts and black and white shoes. Ash was standing next to May with his arm around her shoulder all six were smiling at the camera.

Norman smiled softly at the picture, _'Those were the day's, the days where everyone was happy, the day's where Ash had his father, Delia had a husband and I had my best friend,'_ he thought, "Where did the time go?"

Norman looked at the picture for a couple more seconds till he decided to put it away. Norman then got up and walked back to the couch being plagued by the memories of two voices in his head, _'Slaking focus blast,' a sixteen year old boy's voice yelled, 'Charizard overheat,' another sixteen year old boy's voice yelled_

 **Sinnoh**

Dawn and Zoey who Dawn had met up with on her way to the contest were in the changing room getting ready for the contest, "So Dawn where's this friend of yours, May," Zoey asked

"Oh she's with Ash talking to her father over the videophone," Dawn said

"Really why," Zoey asked curiously

"Ash and May wanted to tell her father that they were a couple now," Dawn said as she started to undress.

"Oh, I see, Dawn I'm sorry," Zoey said sadly.

Dawn sighed, "It's ok, I care about Ash and even though I wish it were me with him, May makes him happy and if he's happy then I am to. May's a great person I'm happy for them both," she said

"Gee, thanks Dawn," May's voice said from behind the girls.

The two girls turned around to see May closing the door to the changing room with a backpack.

"May," Dawn said in surprise.

"Hey," May said

"So you're May? Hi I'm Zoey, it's a pleasure to meet you," Zoey said as she and Dawn approached the brunette coordinator.

"The pleasure's mine," May said while smiling.

"May, how much of that did you hear," Dawn asked nervously.

May smiled, "All of it," she said

"Oh um," Dawn said

May giggled, "Dawn don't worry about it, as if I didn't expect that another girl would fall for Ash's charm. Honestly when I first heard of you Dawn I could already tell that you had something for Ash," she said

"You did," Dawn said surprised

"Of course, you're not the first girl who fell for Ash and trust me you won't be the last. Actually when I came here, I half expected that I'd be fighting you over Ash," May said

"You did," Zoey asked

"Yeah, I mean I've been fighting Misty over Ash for a long time now, why not add a third party to the fight," May giggled

Dawn laughed nervously, "Right," she said

"Hey calm down Dawn, I'm not mad at you," May said

"Really," Dawn said

"Really, as long as you don't pull any moves on Ash then you and I will get along," May said

"I'd never go after a taken boy," Dawn said

"How about a starting out trainer," May said

"What," Dawn asked

"My brother is about the same age as you. I think you and Max would look good together," May said

"Whoa whoa, how about I get over my feelings with Ash first then I'll go boyfriend hunting," Dawn said waving her arms out.

May shrugged, "Ok, we might want to get ready, we don't have a lot of time left," she said, May then walked past Dawn and Zoey and started to take her clothes off so she could get ready.

The other girls agreed and started to get ready.

 **Boy's changing room**

Ash put a fedora on his head and looked at Pikachu, "Well Pikachu what do you think," Ash asked

Pikachu saw Ash in his contest suite, "Pika (Great)," Pikachu said

Ash chuckled, "Thanks buddy," Ash said, he then gained a thoughtful look, "Hmm, I wonder what May is wearing. I suppose it doesn't matter, that girl looks beautiful in anything. But I do wonder, if we make it to the battle round will I have to battle May?"

"Pika (Maybe)," Pikachu said

Ash smiled again, "It doesn't matter because if we do battle her, we'll give it everything we've got. Right Pikachu," Ash said as he turned toward his partner.

"Pika, Pikachu (Her pokémon won't stand a chance)," Pikachu said punching the air.

Ash smiled at his pokémon.

 **In the contest arena**

The arena had a big pool of water on it, the bleachers were filled with excited, screaming fans, all who couldn't wait to see the contest **(it looks like a standard contest arena, except with a big pool)**. Standing next to the pool was Marian, the host of all Sinnoh contests.

"Welcome to the Wallace Cup hosted by the contest master himself Wallace! And this year, the special event is being held at Valor Lake Front," Marian said through her microphone.

 **Girls changing room**

' _Hm, I wonder who I'll get to battle in the second round, it could be anyone even…Ash,'_ May who's wearing her Arabian suit thought _,_ she felt a pang of nervousness at the thought of battling her boyfriend.May then heard Marian announcing, "Hey Dawn the contest is about to begin." May turned around only to be surprised by a frantic Dawn in her contest gown brushing her hair frantically in front of the mirror.

"Uhh, big need to worry," Dawn said as she brushed her messed up hair with Piplup in front of her looking at his trainer a bit concerned.

"Oh no not again," Zoey who's wearing her contest suit said as May walked over to the Sinnoh natives.

"Help me," Dawn said frantically.

May smiled, "Give me the brush," May said, she then took the brush from Dawn and started to brush the younger coordinator's hair.

"Thanks May," Dawn said a bit more relieved

"Dawn you were like this on your debut," Zoey said

"You're nervous," May asked a bit sympathetically

"I guess I'm just scared that I'll mess up," Dawn said a bit dejectedly

Piplup who was sitting down, stood up in front of Dawn and looked at her determinedly, "Piplup Piplup pip lup (Dawn we can win this, all we have to do is try our best and give it our all)," Piplup said

"You see now Piplup has the right attitude," Zoey said

"Come on Dawn, no need to worry not with pretty hair," May said to the young coordinator as she finished brushing Dawn's hair.

"Thanks May," Dawn said gratefully.

' _I remember when I got as nervous as Dawn way back when but Ash was always there to calm me down. I guess it's my turn to help settle the nerves,'_ May thought, "Let's just go out there and have fun with our pokémon, K," May said, she then winked. "Now let's get to the hall, I wanna see Ash's expression when he sees me in this."

Dawn and Zoey giggled, "I think Ash will rush you to the bedroom if he sees you in that," Zoey said

"I can hope," May said with a smile as Dawn got up from her chair.

"Ready," Dawn said

"Alright let's get moving," Zoey said and with that the three girls left the changing room with May in the lead.

 **Contest Hall**

Brock was waiting in the hall for his young friends, "Hey Brock," a voice called from the breeder's right. The former gym leader looked to the direction where the voice came from and saw none other than Ash Ketchum, his best friend.

"Ash looking good," Brock said as Ash approached him.

"Gee thanks Brock," Ash said as he stopped next to Brock.

"I see, you're trying to impress someone," Brock said with a devious smile.

Ash blushed at Brock's assumption, "Well I guess, I didn't really think of it," he said, Ash then got his composure, "By the way where are the girls?"

"Here we are," May's voice said

The boy's turned to the direction of the brunette's voice and just as he gained it back Ash quickly lost his composure when he saw his girlfriend in that Arabian suit. Only one word could come to his mind when he saw May, _'Sexy,'_ Ash thought

When the girls finally walked up and stopped in front of the boy's May saw Ash staring at her stunned and blushing which made her both blush and smile, "So Ash, how do I look," she asked as she did a quick spin.

"I um uh," Ash said

"Well," May asked smirking with confidence, she absolutely loved the affect that she was having on Ash.

Ash sighed, "I hate being a teenager," he said

May giggled knowing exactly what Ash meant by that, she then walked up to Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, "Well the feeling's mutual," she said as she looked over Ash, _'He looks so classy but at the same time heroic, it really suits him.'_

Ash getting over his nervousness smiled and wrapped his arms around May's waist. The coordinator then rested her head on Ash's chest smiling in content, _'I just remembered I have to call Misty and tell her that I won our battle,'_ May thought

Dawn, Zoey and Brock watched the couple with smiles on their faces.

' _They do look good together,'_ Zoey thought

' _Even though I am sad, I'm glad that if I had to lose Ash to anyone its May,'_ Dawn thought

' _Ash I'm really glad to see you acting like yourself again. I missed you old friend,'_ Brock thought happily, just then the breeder got struck with a realization, "WWHYYY," Brock said grabbing his head and falling to his knees.

Ash and May broke their embrace when they heard Brock yell, "Brock," the group said

"Are you ok," Dawn asked in concern.

"No I'm not ok," Brock said in a depressed tone.

"What's wrong," Zoey asked thinking that something is really wrong.

Brock then looked up crying, "Why does Ash get a girlfriend and I don't," Brock said in a whiny voice

Everyone hearing this sighed, "Brock don't scare us like that," Dawn said in an annoyed tone.

"But it's just not fair, he wasn't even looking for one and yet he found one before me, why," Brock whined

"Brock you never change," May said as Ash wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey check it out guys," Ash said while looking up at the TV.

May followed her boyfriend's eyes and saw that the contest was starting, "The contest is finally starting," May said

"Great," Dawn said

 **Contest arena**

"And now for the introduction, you've all been waiting for, sometimes he's a gym leader," the camera moved to the big screen that shows Wallace posing in a sea background, "Other times he's a champion master," the camera the moves to another big screen which shows Wallace standing, holding his cape up with one hand, "And still other times, he's a top coordinator," the camera then moves to another big screen that shows Wallace holding a green contest ribbon. The camera the turns back to Marian, "And you all know his name," Marian said

The water in the pool then starts to bubble, the water then bursts out from the pool and once the water clears it shows Milotic in the middle of sparkling circles, "Looo…," the pokémon said

The audience cheered when they saw Milotic's entrance.

Milotic's eyes glow and water on both sides of the pool are pulled in. Milotic then uses its powers to form a water tornado, the tornado then broke, showing Wallace kneeling with his head down being surround by sparkling circles.

"You all know him as a genius and contest champion Wallace," Marian said

Wallace then waves his cape back, "I welcome the people of Sinnoh and anyone who is from the different regions to the Wallace Cup at the beautiful Lake Valor, everyone stand up," Wallace said raising his arms in the air, a second later six columns of water rise up with Wallace being shown in the middle with Milotic floating above him. This caused cheers come from the stands.

 **Hall**

Ash, May, Brock, Dawn and Zoey along with the other contestants and people who couldn't get in the stands watched Wallace through the TV in awe.

"He's amazing," Brock said

"I'll say," Ash said

"They're even more amazing up on stage," Dawn said

"And look how beautiful Milotic looks," May said

"No one is more beautiful than you May," Ash whispered to his girlfriend.

May blush in response to Ash's comment, she then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, "You're sweet," she said while still blushing but smiling widely.

 **Somewhere else in the hall**

Jessie who is wearing her contest clothes is looking at Milotic and Wallace in excitement, "Wow, my fan is here," she said

 **With the heroes**

"I should probably get going after all I'm first," May said

"Good luck May," Brock said

"Yeah good luck," Zoey said

"You'll do great," Dawn said

Ash kissed May briefly on the lips, "You can do it," he said

May smiled and got a determined look in her eyes, "Right," she said, May then walked off.

 **Arena**

"We have many contestants today from many regions around the world so who's will give us the greatest show in Sinnoh. I'm here to find out," Wallace said once again causing the crowd to cheer.

"Thank you Wallace. Wallace has also agreed to be our special judge for the contest," Marian said, "Now time to introduce our other judges," the camera then changes to the judge stands, "Our first judge is Mr. Contesta."

"It's a pleasure to be here," Mr. Contesta said

"Next is the president of the pokémon fan club Mr. Sukizo," Marian said

"This is a great stage, remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said

"And finally Lake Valor's one and own Nurse Joy," Marian said

"Being so close to Wallace makes my heart beat 1000 miles a minute," Nurse Joy said blushing.

"And the winner of the contest gets this," Marian said as she showed a light green ribbon, "The Aqua ribbon. This ribbon is actually liable in all Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Everyone knows that a coordinator must have five ribbons in order to participate in the grand festival. In other words this ribbon is one giant step in getting there," Marian said causing the crowd to cheer. "Now here's our first participant, you all know her as the Princess of Hoenn, May Maple."

May then runs in the arena and quickly throws her pokéball, "Wartortle take the stage," she said

The pokéball opened and out came Wartortle surrounded by pink bubbles, "Wartortle war," Wartortle said, Wartortle then landed on her tail then she flipped and landed on her hands, "Wartortle war tortle."

 **Hall**

"So May's going with Wartortle cool," Ash said smiling

"To think that evolved from May's little Squirtle," Brock said as he remembered the first time May got the little Squirtle from Professor Oak.

"This is going to be interesting," Zoey said

 **Hoenn**

Max is shown entering the living room, "Hey guys come on the contest is starting and May's up first," Max said as he sat down on the couch.

"We're coming Max, hold on," Caroline said as she and Norman followed their son.

The TV showed May and Wartortle posing, _"You can really see the love shared between those two, and their adorable appeal has already captured the hearts of our audience" Marian said_

All of a sudden a green gecko pokémon jumped next to Max, "Treecko," Treecko said

"Check this out Treecko, that's my sister May, but why's she wearing that," Max said as he took a good look at what his sister was wearing.

"She's trying to impress somebody," Caroline said with a knowing smile.

Norman hearing this smiled, _'You go May,'_ Norman thought

 **Johto**

All three of May's main rivals were in a rest room watching the Wallace Cup on a flat screen, Drew and Solidad were sitting on two different couches while Harley was leaning against the wall.

" _Of course water pokémon are more than welcome in the Wallace Cup, so let's all sit, watch and enjoy," Marian said_

' _You can do it my beautiful May,'_ Drew thought

 **Sinnoh**

"Wartortle use rapid spin," May yelled

Wartortle quickly withdrew in her shell and started spinning, Wartortle then moved to the pool skipping on the water, the water splashed the audience lightly.

"And look at that using rapid spin Wartortle is skipping on water and splashing the audience a light and beautiful spray of water," Marian said

"Aqua tail," May said

After three more skips Wartortle goes in the air went out of her shell and activated her aqua tail with her tail facing the ceiling. The result was beautiful sparkles of water falling down.

"Incredible Wartortle's aqua tail is spreading throughout the whole stadium," Marian said

 **Hall**

"May and Wartortle are doing incredible," Ash said

"Their timing with that aqua tail was spot on," Brock said

"And May is doing a wonderful job showing off Wartortle's beautiful tail," Zoey said as they watch the appeal.

' _They're right,'_ Dawn thought, her grip on Piplup then tightened a bit getting her pokémon's attention.

"Plup (Dawn)," Piplup said

 **Arena**

' _Time to finish this,'_ May thought, "Wrap it up."

On that command Wartortle flipped and hit her aqua tail on the ground making water spray on either side of May, the coordinator then points up. Wartortle then stands on her tail and sprays a light watergun in the air, when the watergun stopped a rainbow appeared above May and Wartortle, May then put her hands together with her fingers facing up and Wartortle stayed on her tail.

"And an elegant splash of water for a finish, that's May and Wartortle," Marian said

"Excellent work, great technique and artistry and I loved the way Wartortle kept smiling all the way through," Mr. Contesta said

"It was indeed remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said

"The shell and tail were beautiful and its obvious how well trained Wartortle truly is," Nurse Joy said

"The synchronization between coordinator and pokémon was amazing and the technique of using water to bring out the best of Wartortle is a feast for the eyes," Wallace said as he spread his arms out.

"Wow getting a praise like that from Wallace is quite the honor," Marian said

May smiled at the praise, _'Wow I impressed Wallace,'_ she thought

"Now on to our next entry," Marian said

May hearing this took it as her que to leave so she turned around and made her way to the hall.

 **Hall**

When May got back to the hall, she was approached by her friends, "May that was awesome," Dawn said

"You really nailed it," Zoey said

"Well done May," Brock said

"Thanks guys," May said smiling

Ash then walked up to May, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "I had no doubt you'd do great," Ash said

"That means a lot coming from you," May said softly

Ash and May looked each other in the eyes forgetting the world around them, Brock however had to ruin their moment, "Alright you two love birds, you can do this after the competition," he said breaking the couple out of their trance.

The young couple looked at the breeder with annoyed looks on their faces. Ash's annoyed look then turned into a smirk, "You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't," he said

May laughs a bit, "Ouch," she said

All of a sudden Brock is sitting down in a corner very depressed, "That's colder than Articuno's icebeam," Brock said miserably.

Everyone then laughs at Brock.

" _And now for Jessilena," Marian said_

Everyone's attention was then drawn to the TV when they hear the name, they then all saw a woman that literally had red hair.

"Hey guys does that woman look familiar to you," Ash said

"Yeah, she competed in a contest with me awhile back," Dawn said

"No that's not it, I've seen her somewhere else before," Ash said

"Now that I think of it, I did compete against a coordinator that looked like her back in Hoenn and Kanto," May said

"Perhaps that's why she's so familiar," Brock said also recognizing the disguised Jessie.

"I think you're right," Ash said

 **Arena**

Jessie was blowing kisses at the crowd, "You really love me, don't you," Jessie said as she was smiling, "Don't worry everyone I'll give you a show."

 **Stands**

"Jessie surely is full of confidence," James commented

"Ever since she found out that she won that contest on her own, she's been full of herself," Meowth said

"I have a bad feeling about this," James said

 **Arena**

"Alright let's begin," Marian said

"Alright Wobbuffet let start the show," Jessilena said as she threw her pokéball.

In a white flash Wobbuffet appeared surrounded by hearts, "Wobbuffe-e-t," Wobbuffet said as he tripped on the floor.

Everyone both laughed and cheered at the same time.

 **Hall**

"You think they meant to do that," Brock asked

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

 **Arena**

Wobbuffet was able to get up. Jessilena put ten feet of distance between them, "Alright Wobbuffet, ready," Jessilena said

"Woobbuffet," Wobbuffet said as he started his counter attack.

"Alright go," Jessilena said, she and Wobbuffet charged at each other, "Wobbuffet counter." Wobbuffet's counter then took full affect and when they collided Jessilena was sent flying up in the air, "Whoopsy daisy."

The judges were giving unimpressed faces when they saw this.

 **Crowd**

"What was that," Meowth asked making a what the fuck face.

"You're asking me," James said, his expression matched Meowth's.

 **Hall**

"That was interesting," Dawn said

"I actually thought that this girl and the coordinator I competed against in Hoenn and Kanto might have been the same person. But the other coordinator was way better than this one," May said

"I guess the two are just similar in looks, not skill," Brock said

"I gotta go, see you guys," Zoey said as she left.

"See ya," the group said

 **Arena**

"And now for our next contestant, Zoey," Marian said

Zoey then is shown in the arena with a confident smile on.

 **Hall**

"Alright, I finally get to see Zoey perform," May said

"You're in for a treat," Ash said

When Ash said this May felt a pang of jealousy hit her then but she quickly shook it off, _'He complimenting a friend's ability as a trainer, he's done the same to others as well. That doesn't mean that he likes her, he's yours May, no one else's,'_ May thought, "Well I can't wait."

 **Arena**

"Finneon let's go," Zoey said as she threw her pokéball in the air.

The pokéball opened and Finneon appeared out of it surrounded by stars, "Finneon," the pokémon said, it then landed in the pool. Finneon then starts swimming in the pool.

 **Hall**

The screen shows Finneon swimming in the water, "Wow, so that's Zoey's new pokémon," Dawn said

May then took out her Johto version of the pokédex and opened it, "Finneon the winged fish pokémon because its twin tailed fins that flutter like wings when swimming, Finneon has been called the Beautifly of the sea," Dextet said

"Beautifly of the sea, then it is true," Dawn said

"Heh," Dawn's friend's said as they looked at her curiously, but Dawn ignored the stares and looked at the screen intently.

 **Arena**

"Finneon use silver wind," Zoey said

Finneon jumps out of the water and creates multiple silver wind from each wing. The silver wind runs above the water pushing it in opposite directions.

"Wow you can see why it's called the beautifly of the sea with its lovely silver wind," Marian said

"Now use safe guard," Zoey said

Finneon lands back in the water and then glows a light green.

"Amazing, the sparkles from the shine of its body combined with the safe guard really shows Finneon's beauty and elegance," Marian said

 **Hall**

"What a way to show Finneon off," Brock said

"Sure is, perfect," May said

 **Somewhere else in the crowd**

"Hm, what would a twerp know about perfect," Jessilena said

 **Arena**

"Waterfall," Zoey said

A column of water then rose up with Finneon climbing in a spiral motion leaving a trail behind her. Finneon then jumped off the waterfall and in the air sparkles surrounding it.

"And its waterfall for a beautiful finish," Marian said

The crowd all cheered.

 **Hall**

Dawn's grip on Piplup tightened making it hard for the pokémon to breath.

"Pip-lup," Piplup gasped

"Incredible," Dawn said

"Well it looks like Zoey is done which means I'm up next," Ash said

May quickly adjusted her arms from Ash's waist to his neck and kissed him on the lips which he gladly returned once they broke May spoke, "Good luck Ash, show them what a pokémon trainer is made of," May said

Ash smiled and then got a look of determination in his eyes, the same look that makes May fall head over hills over him every time she sees it. The couple then released each other.

"Good luck Ash," Dawn said

Brock then placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled, "Show them that we Kanto natives aren't push overs," he said

"Right," Ash said and after waving at them, he left along with Pikachu.

 **Somewhere in the hall**

Jessie saw the whole interaction and was shocked, "What the twerps are together, when did this happen," she asked to no one in particular.

 **Arena**

Finneon lands in the water in front of Zoey who spreads her arms out like a V, both smiling at the crowd.

"Zoey and Finneon, a tremendous performance," Marian said

"I really love the way of the artistic effort built on itself," Mr. Contesta said

"Same here, it was remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said

"Finneon is as beautiful and well trained I've ever seen," Nurse Joy said

Wallace stands up and spreads his arms out, "Indeed a truly lovely sight, today we have been given a real gift," he said

 **Hall**

"Yeah, he's right, just stunning," May said

Dawn gritted her teeth, "Heeu," she said

"Piiiplup," Piplup said

Just then Dawn's attention was brought to a suffocating Piplup who was frantically trying to get out of Dawn's grip, "Oh Piplup I'm so sorry," Dawn said as she loosened her grip on her first pokémon so he could breath.

"Are you ok Dawn," Brock asked concerned

"Me I'm fine, no need to worry Brock," Dawn said as she gave Brock a fake smile.

May looked at Dawn worriedly, _'Oh Dawn, is the competition getting to you,'_ May thought

 **Arena**

"Now on to our next contestant, the Guardian of Kanto himself, give it up for Ash Ketchum," Marian said

"Guess that's my que, Buizel I choose," Ash said as he threw his pokéball in the air.

Buizel then appears from the pokéball surrounded by lightning bolts, Buizel then spreads his limbs out, "Bui," Buizel said, he then punches the lightning from his left with his right fist, the lightning to his right with his left fist and front kicks the lightning in front of him. Buizel then flips and lands on his feet, "Bui."

 **Hoenn**

"Hey guys check it out Ash is on," Max said excitedly

"Yes he is and he's grown since the last time we saw him," Caroline said, she then had a sad look in her eyes which Norman caught and knew exactly what his wife was thinking of.

 **Johto**

"What, he's participating to," Drew said shocked

"This'll be interesting," Solidad said

"Hn, the kid won't make it past the appeal round," Harley said

"Harley's right, he's a pokémon trainer what would he know about coordinating," Drew said

All Solidad did was smirk at the two males as if she knew something that they didn't which was true considering May had told her everything that she'd experienced in Hoenn and Kanto. May even told her about how much she was in love with Ash and the real reason she went to Sinnoh. All three sat in silence and watched the Wallace Cup.

 **Sinnoh**

"Alright Buizel aqua jet," Ash said

"Bui," Buizel said, he then activated his aqua jet and started to fly over the pool separating the water.

"Buizel is using aqua jet," Marian said

 **Hall**

" _To show off some serious speed and power," Marian said from the TV as the camera showed Buizel using aqua jet._

"Wow look at Ash," Zoey said

"Oh yeah, that's my boyfriend," May said loudly with pride.

"Yes he is doing really great," Brock said smiling, _'You really are becoming something aren't you.'_

Dawn didn't say anything she just looked on in surprise and amazement.

"Dawn," May's voice broke Dawn from her surprise.

"Heh, yes May," Dawn said as she looked at Ash's other half.

May raised an eyebrow, "You look surprised that Ash is doing so well," May said

"I um," Dawn said

"What you didn't think Ash would do bad, did you," May said, her voice getting sharper by the word.

"I-I-I-I," Dawn said getting a bit nervous of the Princess of Hoenn's glare.

"Now let's all settle down shall we, besides if you continue this you'll miss Ash's appeal," Brock said

May calmed down a bit at Brock's words, "Fine," she said

Dawn sighed relieved that the glare was gone.

All four trainers then continued to watch their friend's appeal.

 **Arena**

"Buizel put on the breaks," Ash said

Buizel then inflated his collar to stop immediately in the water.

"And Buizel shows off his trademark inflatable collar by making a perfect stop in the water," Marian said

"Sonic boom," Ash said

 **Pool**

"Bui," Buizel said as his tail glowed.

 **Above the pool**

A glowing circle is shown growing bigger and a second later Buizel is shown jumping out of the water and in the air.

Buizel is shown under the sun.

"First the style and grace of its collar and now the power of its sonic boom," Marian said

"Watergun go," Ash ordered

Buizel then fired his water gun at the water and moved it forward to the judges, once the watergun hit the wall the water splashed left and right like how a wave looks when it crashes on land. Little bits of water are sparkling in the air. Pleasing all of the judges.

"And how is that with a dramatic watergun finish folks. Absolutely dazzling, absolutely gorgeous," Marian yelled

Buizel then lands next to Ash, both trainer and pokémon throwing a fist in the air.

Wallace stands up, "Sensational," Wallace said as he made a fist, "A performance showcasing the power of battle and a nice dose of appeal," Wallace then spread his arms out.

 **Somewhere else in Sinnoh**

" _Yeah, thanks everybody," Ash said waving at the crowd._

Paul who was near a TV was able to catch some of Ash's appeal, "What does he think he's doing," Paul said

 **Contest** **hall**

"He heard Dawn's suggestions and put them into practice perfectly," Brock said

"That was incredible, the way Ash and Buizel worked together was amazing. I didn't think it was possible but he really has gotten better," May said happily.

"Hey Dawn, you ready, you're up next," Zoey said as she and the others turned to where Dawn was located only to see Dawn in front of the mirror.

"Oh no I can't believe it, even my hair is nervous," Dawn said as she tried to fix her hair making Zoey and Piplup sweat drop.

"What are you doing," Zoey asked already knowing the answer.

"Just a final check, how's my hair and my make up," Dawn said as she looked in the mirror.

"You're not being the one judged, your pokémon are," Zoey said

"Yeah Dawn just relax and have fun," May said

"You need to be confident in yourself," Brock said

However as the others were trying to give Dawn a pep talk, Piplup was starting to get fed up with Dawn's nervousness.

"How can I when everyone else has done so well, I'm just afraid I'll embarrass myself," Dawn said

As this was being said Piplup was looking at Dawn trying very hard to contain himself until he heard his trainer's next words.

"Maybe it's too early for me to go back on stage," Dawn said

That did it Piplup could no longer contain himself, "Piiplup, Piplup pip lup (What's wrong with you Dawn, there's no need for you to be acting like this, snap out of it)," Piplup said angrily

"What's eating you, can't you see that I'm trying my best," Dawn said a bit hysteric causing Piplup to sweat drop.

"Now that's enough Dawn," May said

"What," Dawn said as she looked at a stern May

"Listen Dawn every coordinator goes through what you're going through right now. We all lose Dawn whether its bad luck or we just weren't good enough. It happens, no one can change that," May said

"But," Dawn said

"No buts, do you think that I've won every contest I've participated in. No way, I've lost many over the years whether it was in Hoenn, Kanto or Johto. Some contests I'd lose to coordinators who had more experience, others I lost to those who had less experience whether it was bad luck or they wanted it more. Yes I was sad and yes I've thought what you thought but," May said she then took out her half of the ribbon that she and Ash shared and looked at it, "I remember that I can't give up, that even though I'm down I'm not out, that it's just another obstacle that I must overcome in order to reach my dream to be a top coordinator and so I train and I keep trying and never give up and it's because of that I have three ribbons now," May the looks at Dawn, "If you can't take the defeat of a contest with pride and can't learn from it, then Dawn you have no place to be a coordinator. So you have a choice, you can get out there and give it your all or you can pack up and head back to Twinleaf Town. So what's it going to be?"

All three Dawn, Zoey and Piplup looked at May surprised, neither expected the brunette to say such a thing in such a manner.

Brock however smiled at this, _'May really is like Ash. She's not afraid to give the hard truth to someone. Ash had done this for May many times when we traveled together and now May is doing it with Dawn, hopefully Dawn will listen,'_ Brock said

After Dawn got over her surprise she looked at May and smiled at her, "You're right May, I can't give up. If I let fear run my life I won't get anywhere," Dawn said, she then looks down at Piplup, "Piplup thank you for caring so much."

"Piplup," Piplup said

Dawn then looked at May, "And thank you May for helping me," she said

"No prob, now get out there and kick some butt," May said, _'It feels weird giving someone else advice, back then I was in Dawn's shoes and Ash was in mine. Is this what Ash felt like after he gave me a pep talk? I could honestly get used to it.'_

"Right, let's go," Dawn said

 **In another part of the contest building**

Ash was walking down the hall with Pikachu on his shoulder when he saw Dawn running down the hall being followed by May who was walking behind her. "Hey Ash, you and Buizel were amazing out there," Dawn said as she approached him.

"Thanks Dawn, you have fun out there," Ash said with a smile.

"Of course," Dawn said and right when Dawn ran past Ash they both high fived each other.

Dawn then made her way to the arena while Ash approached and stopped in front of May.

May then wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, they both then kissed each other on the lips for a minute until they had to breath for air, "We've been kissing a lot today haven't we," Ash said

"Well, we gotta make up for lost time," May said, she then kissed Ash on the cheek, "You were great out there Ash."

"You think," Ash asked

May nodded, "If you don't get in the next round then I don't care who they are those judges are idiots if they don't let you advance," she said

Ash smiled at May gratefully, "Thanks May," he said

"Pika (Yeah thanks)," Pikachu said

"No problem. Now let's go back so we can watch Dawn," May said

Both Ash and Pikachu nodded and the couple and pokémon headed back to the hall.

 **Arena**

"Now it's time for our next entry, she comes from Twinleaf Town, give it up for Dawn," Marian said as she gesture to Dawn.

Dawn then starts running, "Alright, Ambipaaa, huahua," Dawn said as she took out her pokéball but the tripped and tried to catch herself.

It shows the screen split in four pieces, the left Brock, the right Zoey, the top Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and the bottom May who was holding Piplup in her arms.

Dawn was however able to recover and catch herself.

 **Hall**

Ash, May, Brock, Zoey, Pikachu and Piplup all sighed in relief as May then leaned herself on Ash's side.

"Pi Pikachu (That was close)," Pikachu said

"Plup, (Tell me about it)," Piplup said

 **Arena**

"Are you ok," Marian said as she sweat dropped

"Yeah I'm good," Dawn assured, she then threw her pokéball in the air, "Ambipom spotlight."

Ambipom then appears surrounded by hearts, she then does two flips, "Ambiii," Ambipom said, she then lands on her two hand tails and then lands on her feet, crossing her arms and making her two tails form a heart.

 **Hoenn**

When Max heard of Dawn he didn't think much of it all he wanted to see were May and Ash perform and they did. Max was about to get up and train with Treecko and tell his parents to get him when they start showing the results but then her saw her, a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and a pink dress. Max then started to feel something in his chest, it was a similar feeling that he had for the camarrupt girl but at the same time different and if he were honest he liked it and before he could stop himself he said, "Whoa who's that?" This question got the attention of his parents and pokémon all three staring at him making Max blush.

Norman smiled though finally figuring out where the uncharacteristic question came from, "That's Dawn, she's currently traveling with Ash in Sinnoh," Norman said

"Really," Max said

"Really, she started her journey some time ago, Ash tried to show her the ropes but Dawn doesn't listen, apparently she wants to do things her way," Norman said

"Oh I see. Is she and Ash together," Max said

Norman laughed, "I sure hope not or May would have a fit, considering those two are dating now," he said

"Wait Norman, Ash and May are dating, when did this happen," Caroline asked confused.

"Last night, they called me this morning and told me," Norman said

"Wait Dad why'd they tell you," Max said just as confused.

"Because I told Ash to tell me when they got together," Norman said

"You've been in contact with Ash, since when," Max said

"I'll tell you later, anyway Dawn is also too young for Ash, she's ten," Norman said

"SHE IS," Max said feeling happy, he then realized how loud he said it and blushed a bit to the amusement of his parents.

"Let's watch the appeal, shall we," Norman said as Max nodded and the family watched the appeal.

 **Sinnoh Contest Arena**

"Use double hit," Dawn said

Ambipom's tail hands glowed pink and started hitting the hearts at a fast pace, making sparkles.

"That double hit can hardly be seen by the naked eye," Marian said

 **Hall**

" _A great way to show off that amazing tail,' Marian said_

Dawn's friends are watching Ambipom using double hit on the TV with satisfaction.

"Alright Dawn, way to go showing off Ambipom's true nature," Zoey said

"It's simple," Ash said smiling

"And beautiful," Brock said

"Definitely a way to go," Ash said

"It's really inspiring on how Aipom's evolved and working with Dawn so well," May said

 **Hoenn**

"I got to admit, she's quite impressive but there's room for improvement," Norman said

"Oh dear," Caroline said shaking her head.

Max didn't say anything, he was watching the appeal in awe.

 **Sinnoh Contest Arena**

"Now use swift," Dawn said

Ambipom used her swift attack on the water making eleven splashes of water.

"Finish it. Focus punch," Dawn said

The fists on Ambipom's tails glow, she then punches the water with enough power to split it apart.

The water travels to the stands and the crowd all move so they wouldn't get wet, the only three who didn't move were James, Mr. Mime and Meowth and they paid the consequences for it with wet clothes, hair and fur.

The water then slowly turns into a heart and then collapses in itself. Ambipom then lands in front of Dawn forming a heart with her tails, Dawn's upper body through the heart both pokémon and coordinator were smiling with their arms out.

 **Hall**

"Alright, Dawn nailed it," Ash said

"I knew she could do it," May said

 **Hoenn**

"Incredible," Max said

 **Sinnoh Contest Arena**

"Well the control of power coupled with the coordinator's timing was amazing to behold," Mr. Contesta said

"Aand remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said

"It really showed off how adorable Ambipom truly can be," Nurse Joy said

Wallace once again stood up, "Power and technique," he said, Wallace the crossed his arms in an X, "Even cuteness," he then spreads them, "Thank you for a delightful show."

"And with that invigorating performance, we come to the conclusion to the first round. So stay tuned for the announcement of the judges," Marian said, she then closed her eyes and bowed a bit, "I wouldn't want their job right now."

 **Stands**

"Those judges job would be easier if they came to their senses and gave the whole shebang to Jessilena and be done with it," Jessie said as she looked at the arena, she then turned her head and looked at James, Mime Jr. and Meowth who were still trying to dry off, "Riiight?"

"Heh," James, Meowth and Mime Jr. said

"Heh right," James said as he squeezed his shirt.

"Yeah why waste time," Meowth said

"Mime mime," Mime Jr. said

 **Hall**

Dawn who just got back to the hall walked to her friends, "You were great Dawn," Brock said

"Yeah you nailed it right Pikachu," Ash said

"Pika pika," Pikachu said

"I knew you could do it," May said

"And it's all thanks to May and her talk," Zoey said

"Oh, what talk," Ash said quite interested.

"Heh heh, I'll tell you later," May said

"Yeah thanks guys," Dawn said a bit distracted

May knew this all too well, "Still uneasy," May said knowingly

"It's just that we did well, but the results, they scare me," Dawn said

May smiles softly at Dawn and walked up to her. May then placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Dawn you did great. No need to worry," May said making Dawn smile

"Thanks May," Dawn said

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone, but the judges have made their decision," Marian said

Hearing this everyone in the room turned their attention to the TV, "It's about time," Brock said

"And here they are," Marian said, the TV then shows the screen and the sixteen coordinators were shown.

On the screen it showed, Zoey, Dawn, May and Ash.

 **Stands**

Jessie looks at the screen in horror, "It can't be, I didn't make it," she said, Jessie then turned white like stone and broke apart into dust on the floor.

"Huh, I hate it when this happens," James said

"Well at least the wind isn't blowing this time," Meowth said

"Mime," Mime Jr. said

 **Johto**

"WHAT," Drew and Harley said in surprise when they saw Ash's picture.

"No way, he couldn't have made it. There must be some mistake," Drew said

"Hm, it seems that pokémon trainer seems to know a thing about coordinating," Solidad said getting the two males attention.

"It won't matter because he won't win, he's no coordinator," Drew said, _'There's no way someone like him will win this. He's a loser and he always will be a loser.'_

 **Hoenn**

"Yes she did it she made it," Max said right now not caring how he looked or sounded.

 **Sinnoh** **contest** **hall**

"Looks like you all made it," Brock said

"Alright," Ash said

"Yes," May said as she and Ash hugged each other.

"I made it. I really made it," Dawn said surprised but also happy.

"See, I told you there's no need to worry," May said in Ash's arms.

"You were right. It's thanks to every one of you," Dawn said

"Thanks but you did it yourself, right buddy," Ash said

"Pika," Pikachu said

"Now just remember don't be overconfident," May said to Dawn

"That's right because the real completion starts tomorrow," Zoey said

"Right," Dawn said

"I haven't forgotten that we're competitor Dawn and you shouldn't either," Zoey said

"She's right, it doesn't matter if you guys are friends or not, there's no way I'll lose this easily," Ash said

May nodded, "I'm not holding back and neither should you," May said

"Well isn't this interesting, starting tomorrow you're all rivals," Brock said

"Yeah with one winner and that's me," Dawn said

"We'll see about that," Zoey said

"Yes we will," May said

All four friends then eyed each other with determination all ready for what will happen tomorrow.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Thoughts, how was it, yes it was long I apologize for the length of it but it had to be done. I have figured out a way to make both you readers and myself happy with the battle rounds. Please review. Creative criticism welcome regular criticism isn't. Thank you for reading and for those who play the pokémon games try to catch them all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Rivals No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon, if I did then Ash would have already become a pokémon master and married May and the main character would have switched to someone else. Like they do in power rangers.**

 **Chapter 4: Lover Rivals No More**

 **Outside the Wallace Stadium**

The group of Ash, May, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu and Zoey were walking away from Wallace Stadium in their regular clothes.

"Hey I have an idea how about we girls have a sleepover," Dawn said catching everyone by surprise, but after a minute May and Zoey smiled.

"Sure Dawn," May said

"Sounds like fun," Zoey said

"Great then let's go," Dawn said

May then remembered something, "Um Dawn, Zoey, I'll catch up with you two at the hotel right now I'm going to the Pokémon Center," May said

Everyone looked in puzzlement, "What's up May," Ash asked

"Nothing really, I just want to get a hold of someone and the Pokémon Center is close. That's all, no need to worry," May said

"Oh," the group said

"Well, I'll come with you," Ash said

"Ash, you don't have to," May said

"I know but I'll take any chance to get some alone time with you even if it's just a walk," Ash said

"Pika pika," Pikachu said

May blushed at what Ash said, "Well ok let's go," May said, just then a flash came from May's fanny pack and out came Glaceon.

"Gla," Glaceon said

"Glaceon, what are you doing out of your pokéball," May said as she crouched in front of her pokémon.

"Gla Glaceon," Glaceon said

"I think Glaceon wants to walk with us," Ash said getting May's attention.

May then turned her attention back to Glaceon, "Is that true Glaceon," she asked

Glaceon nodded her head.

May smiled, "Well alright then let's go," she said as she got up.

May, Ash, Glaceon and Pikachu all said farewell to their friends as they walked away. As they were walking Glaceon went to Pikachu, "Hi Pikachu," Glaceon said

Pikachu noticing how close the snow fox pokémon was to him got nervous, "Hi Glaceon," Pikachu said as he tried to act as he always did with every pokémon.

Glaceon seeing the nervousness of Pikachu smiled which confused the mouse pokémon.

 **Pokémon** **Center**

The advance couple along with their pokémon enters to pokémon center, "So after we defeated team rocket he left his gym and started out on his own journey," Ash said finishing his story.

"Did you ever run into him again," May asked

Ash shook his head, "No which is too bad, I'd love to have a rematch against him," he said

"Well I bet you'd win," May said

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ash said

"Well I would be," May said as she and Ash walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was.

"Hello there, welcome," Nurse Joy said

"Hi," the couple said

"Nurse Joy I was wondering if you could take a look at Buizel for me," Ash said

"And my Wartortle," May said

Nurse Joy nodded, "Of course, if you'd please hand them over," Nurse Joy said. Ash and May then took out their pokéballs and put them in the tray which Chansey rolled out into the checkup area.

"It won't take long," Nurse Joy said

"Ok while we're waiting I'm going to make a call," May said

"Mind if I come," Ash asked

"Sorry Ash but this time you can't," May said

"Oh, ok," Ash said a bit disappointed

May seeing the disappointment knew exactly how to get rid of it. She smirked, "Hey don't be like that. I'll make it up to you after the call," May said

Ash raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh how," he asked

May keeping her smirk wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and kissed him on the lips, she then broke the kiss and said, "That is only a sample of what I'll give you," she said

Ash was about to respond but was cut off by Nurse Joy, "Oh my, are the two of you dating?"

The couple looked at the nurse in surprise they then had the decency to blush in embarrassment, "Oops, sorry about that, we thought you were gone," May said

"Oh don't worry about it but you still didn't answer my question. Are you dating," Nurse Joy said

"Um yes we are, but we just got together last night," Ash said as he and May looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh well that's wonderful, who would have thought a couple competing against each other in the Wallace Cup and not just any couple either, Kanto's Guardian and the Hoenn Princess. Well, I wish you both luck in your relationship," Nurse Joy said

"Thanks," Ash and May said, Nurse Joy then walked away.

"Ok now I really have to go," May said

"Alright I guess I'll be at the cafeteria," Ash said

"Ok, I'll be in when I'm done," May said, she then walked to the videophones and Ash went to the cafeteria, Pikachu and Glaceon decided to follow May, Pikachu because he was curious who May was calling and Glaceon because she knew who May was calling and wanted to see how the conversation played out.

When May got to the videophones she sat down on a chair picked up the phone and dialed the number, there were a few rings when finally the phone was picked up by Violet, "Like hello who is it," Violet said

"Hello is Misty there," May said

"Yes she is, who is calling," Violet said

"My name's May, I'm a friend of hers and I was hoping to talk to her," May said

Violet nodded, "Alright hang on a second," Violet said

"Ok," May said nodding.

 **Cerulean City Gym**

Two trainers are having a pokémon battle on a pool with their pokémon on dry stones

"Alright Umbreon shadow ball," a male's voice called out

Umbreon fired a shadow ball at its opponent and it was coming in fast speed.

"Psyduck dodge," a female voice said

"Psy," Psyduck said as he jumps away from the shadow ball and lands a few feet away, "Duck."

"Now use water gun," the female voice said

Psyduck then shoots water from his mouth and it hits Umbreon making it fly in the air but the dark type collected his bearings and landed on his feet, "Are you ok," the male voice asked, Umbreon nodded, "Alright then use shadow ball again."

Umbreon fires a shadow ball at Psyduck.

"Psyduck dodge it," the female voice said

Psyduck then jumps in the air before the shadow ball made contact causing smoke, when the smoke cleared Umbreon was seen above Psyduck.

"What," the female said

"Use iron tail," the male said

Umbreon's tail then glows, "Umm," the pokémon said

"Now," the male said

"breon," Umbreon said as he swung his tail at Psyduck.

"Shadow claw," the female said

Psyduck's hand glows violet, he then swings it at the iron tail. The two attacks spark until both pokémon push each other away.

The two pokémon land on the stones, "Shadow ball," the male said

"Water pulse," the female said

Umbreon creates the shadow ball and launches it at Psyduck. Psyduck quickly creates a water pulse and launches it at the shadow ball. Both attacks collide and explode.

"Psyduck quick, Psychic," the female said

"What," the male said

"Psyyyduck," Psyduck said as his eyes glow blue and so does Umbreon, the dark type is then lifted up and slammed on the stone three times.

"Umbreon," the male said in worry.

"Now throw Umbreon in the water," the female said, Psyduck then throws Umbreon in the water, "Now go after him."

"Psy," Psyduck said as he then jumped it the water after the dark type.

"Umbreon get out of there," the male said

"To late," the female said

"Furry swipes," the female said

 **In the water**

Psyduck swims at Umbreon at a fast speed and quickly scratched him multiple times.

"Shadow ball Umbreon," the male said

Umbreon powers up a shadow ball and fires it at Psyduck.

"Dodge it," the female said

Psyduck quickly swims out of the way dodging the shadow ball easily.

"Now use scratch," the female said

Psyduck swims to Umbreon like a torpedo and then scratches Umbreon with his right claw, causing some damage. Psyduck continues to swim around Umbreon and then hits him every few second barely giving the pokémon time to recover.

The male knew that he had to do something or he'd lose the battle after a moment of thinking he got it.

"Time to finish it, Psyduck scratch," the female said

Psyduck starts swimming to Umbreon getting ready to attack.

"Quick Umbreon screech," the male said

With that command Umbreon used his screech making Psyduck to stop to cover his ears, "Psy-y-y-y," Psyduck said

"Psyduck," the female said in worry.

"Dark pulse," the male said

Umbreon opens his mouth and a dark beam hitting Psyduck out of the water and into the air.

"Follow after him," the male said

Umbreon jumps out of the pool and above Psyduck.

"Now iron tail," the male said

Umbreon's tail started to glow metallic.

"Psyduck dodge it," the female said

"Do it," the male said

"Ummbreon," Umbreon said as he swung his tail at Psyduck making contact. Psyduck then fell on the stone, hard picking up some smoke, when the smoke cleared Psyduck is shown knocked out.

"Well that's it," the male said

"Psyduck," the female said as she then jumped on the stones to her pokémon, the female knelt down and cradled the Psyduck.

"Psy," Psyduck said, sad that he lost the battle.

"It's ok Psyduck, you did very well. I'm proud of you," the female said

"Psyduck," Psyduck said, happy that his trainer wasn't mad at him.

"Need a hand Misty," the male said

The female looked up to see Gary Oak wearing his Sinnoh gear, standing in front of her with his hand out.

Misty who is wearing her Hoenn gear smiled and took Gary's hand and let him pull her up, "That was an amazing battle," Gary said

"Thanks Gary, we've been training hard. Right Psyduck," Misty said

"Psy-y-y-y-y," Psyduck said as he started dancing around, he then turned around and left the arena.

"Where's he going," Gary asked

"Off to the aquarium for a swim," Misty said

"I still can't believe that that's the same Psyduck that didn't know how to swim," Gary said

"I know, I got tired of him almost drowning that I decided to teach him and now that he knows, I can barely keep him out of the pool now," Misty said

Violet then came from the door, "Um Misty," Violet said getting the two trainers attention, "Someone's on the phone for you, she says that her name is May."

Misty smiled, "May. I'll be right there," Misty said

Violet then left the arena to let May know what's going on.

Misty turned to Gary, "I have to take this but I probably won't be long you could wait in the living room if you'd like," she said

"I think I'll take a look at the aquarium," Gary said

"Sure, be back," Misty said as she walked off and exited the arena unknown to her Gary was watching her with a smile.

 **Lounge**

Misty walks in the lounge and sees the videophone on the screen is May. Misty smiles, after their last meeting in Mirage Island the two became good friends and kept in contact eventually they went from good friends to best friends. They're about as close as Ash and Brock are with each other, the only issue they had was that they were in love with the same boy and so they also rivals but both agreed that, no matter who would get together with Ash the other would be happy.

Misty walked over to the videophone, sat down on the chair and put the phone to her ear, "May it's so good to see you. How'd Johto treating you," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"Hey Misty, Johto's been good but right now I'm in Sinnoh participating in the Wallace Cup," May said

" _Sinnoh, isn't that where Ash is," Misty said_

May laughed nervously, "Yeah it is," she said

" _How is he? He and Brock don't call often so I'm pretty much out of the loop," Misty said_

"They're good," May said, _'How can I tell her Ash and I are together, I know we made a pact but still.'_ "Actually Ash is also participating in the Wallace Cup."

" _Really why," Misty asked_

"Wallace is a gym leader and he and Ash battled each other after the battle Wallace told Ash that he should enter the Wallace Cup with Pikachu and Buizel and so he did. Ash is actually moving on to the second round," May said

" _Wow that's good," Misty said_

"Yeah it is," May said

" _May," Misty said_

"Yeah," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"I know something is wrong," Misty said

" _Y-you do," May said a bit nervous_

Misty nodded, "Just tell me what's wrong May. You know I can help," Misty said

 _May sighed, "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just worried about you," May said_

"About me why," Misty said, she noticed that May looked a little more nervous, "May tell me why are you worried about me."

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

May sighed, "Misty do you remember that pact that we made," May asked

" _The one that no matter which of us gets together with Ash we'd always be friends. Yeah of course I do, why," Misty asked_

"Misty I didn't come to Sinnoh to participate for the Wallace Cup," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"You didn't," Misty asked

 _May shook her head, "No, I came to tell Ash how I felt about him," May said_

"Oh I see," Misty said, now finally realizing the reason why May called.

" _I told him last night," May said_

"Oh, how did he react," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

May sighed, "Misty Ash is here at the pokémon center with me, he's waiting at the cafeteria for me, so we can spend some quality time together," May said

" _When you say quality time," Misty asked already knowing the answer, May could see tears welling up in the gym leaders eyes._

' _Here it goes.'_ "Misty, Ash and I are dating, we got together last night," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

When Misty heard what May said, she felt as if her heart shattered, she didn't want to believe it she wanted to say May was lying but when she looked at Ash's girlfriend she saw that May was telling the truth. Misty put her head down to hide her face.

" _Misty are you ok," May said_

"I'm fine May," Misty said as her voice cracked.

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"Listen Misty, I have no regret of Ash and I getting together, in fact I'm really happy now. I just wish that my happiness didn't have to cause you sadness. I'm sorry that you have to go through this, if there was anything I could do to make it better, I would," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

Misty looked up tears falling down her face, "I know you would, don't worry I'll be fine. It'll take a while but I'll recover. Besides if I had to lose Ash to anyone, I'm glad it's you," Misty said

 _May nodded, "Thank you Misty, that means a lot," she said_

"May," Misty said

" _Yeah," May said_

"Please do something for me, it's really important," Misty said

" _Anything," May said_

"Take care of him. Please make him happy, I've never said this out loud but Ash is a good person and I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness more than him. So please do this for me," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

May smiled, "I was planning on doing that anyway," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"Good," Misty said unknown to her Gary was watching from the hall.

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"Still friend's right," May said giving a small smile.

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"The best," Misty said smiling making May's smile grow.

" _Good, I'm glad," May said_

"Now tell me, how did it happen. Start from the beginning, from when you met up with him and now," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

May smiled, "It happened like this," she said, May then told Misty everything that happened after she met up with Ash again.

" _Wow, that really is something," Misty said_

"I know. It really was an experience, kind of like the good old days," May said

 _Misty smiled, "Well I for one am glad that you and Ash didn't have sex. You two are way too young to be doing that," Misty said_

"Oh and what about you," May asked

" _Me, I'm too young to, we have enough time in the world for that May. Just take things slow for now," Misty said_

"I'll think about it," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

Misty sighed, "You know, now that I think about it. You and Ash are perfect for each other, you're both stubborn," Misty said

" _Hey, what's that supposed to mean," May asked_

"Nothing, nothing," Misty said

" _You want to know what else I found out," May said_

"What," Misty asked

" _You, Ash, Brock, Max and I are all famous for saving the world. I heard some of the titles they call you. One in particular comes to mind," May said in a playful tone_

Misty frowned, she knew that tone, it said that May was going to say something that would make Misty wish she could strangle the girl, "Oh yeah and what's the title," Misty said, she knew that she and her friends were famous. Misty had actually become quite the celebrity in Curilian and Kanto when she came back as a full time gym leader. So she knew some of the titles that she and her friends have gotten, a lot of them she had were very flattering but one in particular made her boil in rage.

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

May seeing the frown smiled a bit, "You know Misty, you really need to control that temper of yours or people might just keep calling you the Red Headed Monster," May said

 **Pallet Town**

Tracey was feeding the Taros when he suddenly shivered, "I haven't felt that kind of fear in years," he said

 **Sinnoh, Hotel**

Brock who was sitting at a desk in his and Ash's room felt a shiver go down his back, "Why do I feel scared all of a sudden," Brock asked

 **Pokémon Center, Cafeteria**

Ash feels a shiver go down his spine, "I sense danger and not the kind I want to be part of," he said, Ash then tries to continue to eat his food.

 **Lobby**

"It was nice knowing May while she was still alive," Pikachu said scared at what will happen to May if Misty got her hands on her.

"Come on Pikachu, you of all pokémon should know that May is tough. She can handle Misty," Glaceon said

"Maybe," Pikachu said skeptically

 **With May**

The coordinator saw that Misty's face was getting red with anger, "Wow Misty that's a new shade of red for you," May said

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"May," Misty gritted

' _Oh boy this isn't good, Misty looks like she's going to explode,'_ Gary thought a bit scared.

"May when I get my hands on you I'll," Misty said

" _You'll take me to the mall for a shopping spree," May said_

"I'll strangle your neck," Misty yelled giving May the evil look.

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"No you won't and you know why," May said

" _Why," Misty asked_

"Because you love me and favor me over all of your sisters even though we're not related," May said

" _I can still hurt you," Misty said_

"Bring it on, I can take ya," May said lightening the mood which seemed to work because Misty smiled.

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"Yeah we'll see about that," Misty said, both girls then laughed at each other. Once the laughing stopped Misty spoke, "So what are you doing now other than talking to me?"

" _Well Dawn wants to have a sleep over for us girls and Zoey and I agreed. After this call and spending some time with Ash I'll be heading to the sleepover," May said_

"Oh, I'd figure that you'd try to spend as much time as you could with him," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"Trust me I would, but I also want to get to know Dawn a bit more, she seems like a really nice girl," May said

" _Yeah but you're only there for a few more days. You have to spend your time wisely May," Misty said_

"I wouldn't have to spent my time wisely if Ash would just agree to let me travel with them," May said a bit bitterly

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

"Now May, Ash had a point you can't stop your journey just to be with him. It isn't fare to you and there's no way that you can accomplish your dream like that," Misty said

" _I know but still. It's hard sometimes and I miss him," May said_

"I know, believe me I know but you can do it May. I believe in you and so does Ash," Misty said

 **Sinnoh, Pokémon Center**

"Thanks Misty," May said

" _No problem, that's what best friends are for," Misty said_

"It's getting late, I should get going. I wanna spend some time with Ash before the sleepover, I'll talk to you later," May said

" _Ok May, talk to you later," Misty said_

"Bye," May said

" _Bye," Misty said_

With that May hung up the videophone, _'I do wonder, will Ash and I be able to travel together again and what's up with Brock, he's actually been acting kind of weird. Weirder than usual like that smile he had when Ash was doing his appeal, he really looked like he was thinking about something. But what,'_ May thought

As May was pondering this Glaceon thought this was the perfect time to really get some alone time with Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu," Glaceon said

"Yeah Glaceon," Pikachu said

"Come on," Glaceon said as she then ran off.

"Glaceon wait, shouldn't we stay here," Pikachu said, he looked toward May then the cafeteria then the running Glaceon, "Oh she is just like her trainer." Pikachu then ran after Glaceon.

 **With May**

May was still thinking about everything that's happened through her visit when suddenly two pairs of hands covered her eyes, "Guess who," the voice said

Now normally May being in an unfamiliar place would probably scream if someone covered her eyes but when she felt the touch she instantly felt safe just as she always did when they made contact. So May smiled as his playfulness, "Oh I don't know. Is it the boy who refused to have sex with me last night," May said humorously.

"You really know how to make a situation awkward. You know that," the person said as he removed his hands.

May quickly looked up to see Ash looking down on her, she giggled. May then turned her chair around got up and hugged her boyfriend one in which he returned, May then looked up and smiled, "I'm just joking Ash lighten up a little," she said winking. "What are you doing her anyway, I thought I was going to meet you at the cafeteria."

"Yeah, well eating got pretty boring without someone there so I decided to come and see if you were done," Ash said

"I see, eager to get your reward are you," May said giving Ash a seductive smile.

Ash returned the smile with a smirk of his own, one that May hadn't seen before but quickly realized made her week in the knees and she loved it, "Of course, after all kissing you it very fun. It's my new favorite activity," Ash said, he then leaned down and kissed May for a minute until they broke for air.

"Well I'm glad I can please. I have to admit kissing you is very addicting," May said very glad that Ash loved kissing her as much as she did him.

"What do you say we get some privacy? It's a bit to public here," Ash said jealousy in his voice as he saw some male trainers giving his girlfriend the googly eyes, _'I wonder if it'd be bad to have Chimchar barbeque them.'_

May hearing the jealousy smiled, "Aw someone's jealous," May said playfully

"No I'm not," Ash said blushing a bit.

"Yes you are your jealous. Ha Ash Ketchum jealous that his girlfriend has the attention of all the boys," May said, she then giggled, she loved teasing Ash, it was always fun.

Ash sighed, "Alright fine I'm jealous," he said quite embarrassed

May giggled, "You know that you're the only guy that I have my eyes on," she said, May then kissed Ash on the lips, once they broke, May turned her attention to some of the boys who were staring at her, "Sorry boys I'm taken."

The boys who heard this put their heads down grumbled and walked away. Ash saw this and smiled.

"Well there's one good thing out of this," May said

"What's that," Ash asked confused.

"At least I'm not the only one of us who will get jealous," May said giggling.

"Jealous, you," Ash asked

May nodded and blushed a bit in embarrassment, "I may have gotten a bit jealous when you complemented Zoey on her coordinating today," May said

"Oh really," Ash said, May nodded in response. Ash chuckled a bit, "You do know I meant nothing by it, Zoey's a great person but definitely not my type," Ash said

"I know," May said

"You're the only girl for me May," Ash said lovingly

"And you're then only guy for me Ash," May said just as lovingly

Ash and May then leaned toward each other and kissed. They then broke for air and looked at each other with love in their eyes, if their friends were there they'd be able to feel the love that Ash and May shared.

"Together forever," May said

"Together forever," Ash said

Ash and May smiled to each other, "Come on, let's go," Ash said

"Alright," May said, with that Ash wrapped his right arm around May's waist while May did the same and then leaned her head on Ash's shoulder, "Glaceon, Pikachu time to go," May said looking toward where she saw the two pokémon last, "Heh that's weird where are those two?"

"Don't know, I wouldn't worry about it though, they know where the hotel is, they'll turn up when the want to," Ash said

"I know I'm just worried about Team Rocket," May said

"Don't worry May, even if by chance, Pikachu and Glaceon run into Team Rocket. They'll take care of them easily," Ash said

May giggled, "Yeah, it doesn't take a lot to outsmart Team Rocket. Those three barely make up a brain and I'm sorry but they are the worst pokémon trainers ever I mean it's sad that none of their pokémon could fight and infant and win," she said

"Yeah it is, the thing is that they could probably become strong trainers if they just wizened up and quit," Ash said

May nodded, "You're right," she said, "Let's not think about this right now though, I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I head to the sleepover," May said cuddling into Ash more.

Ash smiled, "Alright, let's go," he said and with that the couple got their pokémon back from Nurse Joy and left the pokémon center to spend much needed time together.

 **Kanto, Cerulean Gym**

Misty was still sitting in the chair of the videophone, it had been thirty minutes since she got off the phone with May and she had a lot to think about, _'Ash and May are together now. They got together last night, why am I not surprised, I could tell that there was something going on between the two right when I first saw them back in Hoenn. I just,'_ Misty thought

The gym leader was cut from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok," a voice said

Misty got up from her chair and turned around to see Gary with a worried look on his face, "I'm fine," Misty said

"Those tears falling from your eyes say a different story," Gary said

Misty realizing that she was crying quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "It's nothing," Misty said trying to reassure Gary but was failing.

Gary sighed, "Misty, I saw your conversation with May," he said

"You did," Misty asked

Gary nodded, "I'm sorry Misty, really I am but I've got to admit I'm not surprised that those two got together. After seeing the way Ash looked at her when she wasn't looking or the way May looked at him when he wasn't looking or even how they acted around each other. I could tell something was going on, it was plain as day," he said

"Yeah, I'm not too surprised that they're together as well, I saw it to, I just tried to ignore it and convince myself that I had a chance. But in all actuality I didn't, how could I, the truth is May is beautiful, gorgeous even, she's also very nice, kind, she is mischievous, fun, loving, a natural mother, and I could see that she had just as a strong bond with her pokémon as Ash did with his. And what am I, I'll tell you I'm ugly, I'm mean, nasty, hateful, short tempered, and my bond with my pokémon is weak, look how I treated poor Psyduck all these years, I treated him terribly. Ash wouldn't want me, what boy would?"

"Now that's enough," Gary said angrily taking Misty by surprise.

"What," Misty asked

"Listen Misty, Ash may have chosen May over you but that doesn't mean that you need to compare yourself to May. You are a very beautiful girl Misty, you're smart, you are kind, gorgeous, no one knows more about water pokémon than you do, you're a great mother also, remember Togepi and Azuril, you raised them both to be strong pokémon, yes you do have a short temper so what from what I hear May can get fired up just as quickly as Ash, I also know that you're very fun Misty, whenever I hang out with you I always have fun, you also have a strong bond with your pokémon, and Psyduck he loves you very much, I know he does," Gary said

"Psy," a voice said from behind Gary, both trainer and professor looked toward the door to see none other than Psyduck, "Duck."

"Psyduck, what are you doing here," Misty asked

Psyduck who had heard the whole conversation walked up to Misty and looked up at her, Psyduck then did something that Misty didn't expect, he hugged her.

"Psyduck, psy Psyduck psy (its ok Misty, I'm not angry at you, I love you, and I promise that I will get stronger if that will make you happy)," Psyduck said and he hugged Misty with his eyes closed.

"Psyduck," Misty said as she started to cry again, the only difference was that these were tears of happiness. Misty then crouched down and hugged Psyduck, "Oh Psyduck, thank you so much. You are the best pokémon that a trainer can have, I love you."

"Misty," Gary said getting Misty's attention, "Just because Ash chose May doesn't mean that you should give up on love. Perhaps it means that you and Ash weren't meant to be, there's someone out there for you Misty."

"You really think so," Misty said

Gary nodded, "I know so, he may even be closer than you think," he said, Gary then held out his hand for Misty, "Now come on, what do you say we get a pizza, on me."

Misty smiled and took Gary's hand letting him pull her up again, "Can we bring Psyduck," Misty said

Gary smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not," he said

"Great, are you ready Psyduck," Misty said as she looked down at her favorite pokémon.

"Psy-y," Psyduck said happily

"Alright then, let's go," Gary said

And with that all three started walking toward the hall, Misty then looked up at Gary, _'Maybe that someone is a lot closer than I think,'_ she thought as they then exited the gym.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **So what does everyone think, I really liked writing this chapter and I'm really proud of it to. Another thing, if anyone can think of possible romances for Brock PM me or write it in the reviews, I need some help with that, I will also thank the person who gives me the idea. I have a few ideas, existing characters please. Just keep in mind I may use the characters I may not, it all depends. I'm not the biggest fan of OC's but will use them if I must. Just as always, please review, creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. Try to catch them all everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5: Like Trainer Like Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon if I did, there would have been some major changes.**

 **Chapter 5: Like Trainer Like Pokémon**

Pikachu was running through the sidewalk chasing after a running Glaceon, "Uh, where is she going anyway," Pikachu said as he dodged another person. "Glaceon slow down."

Glaceon who was still running turned her head to Pikachu, "Why don't you just speed up, or has the all mighty Pikachu gotten slow," Glaceon teased.

Pikachu looked insulted at this accusation, "Slow, I'll have you know I'm one of Ash's fastest pokémon. No one can beat me when it comes to speed," Pikachu said

"Maybe a couple years ago but how do I know you haven't been slacking off," Glaceon said

"I haven't been slaking off, I've been training hard," Pikachu said

"Whatever you say, you still run slower than a slowpoke," Glaceon said

Pikachu gasped, being slower than a slowpoke, Glaceon went too far if there is one thing Pikachu prided himself in it was his speed, "That's it we'll see who's slower than a slowpoke," Pikachu said, the mouse pokémon then started to run faster catching up to the ice fox easily.

Glaceon who saw Pikachu catching up started to run faster, not fast enough however because Pikachu passed Glaceon easily, _'He really has gotten stronger,'_ Glaceon thought as she continued running.

When Pikachu was ahead of Glaceon he smiled, "Ha, who's slower than a slowpoke," Pikachu said, he then stopped so he could block Glaceon, "Ok Glaceon, we've had our fun. I think we should get back to Ash and May."

Glaceon didn't listen though instead she kept on running, when Glaceon was five feet from Pikachu she jumped high, higher than Pikachu had ever seen her, the female pokémon then did a flip to show off. After the flip Glaceon landed and continued running. Glaceon looked back at a shocked Pikachu, "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you," Glaceon said, she then looked forward again.

Pikachu finally getting out of his shock started running again, "Glaceon wait," he said as he followed the fox pokémon.

After a little bit more running Glaceon finally stopped where she wanted to be, Pikachu arrived a few seconds later and he found that Glaceon had led him to Lake Valor. The pokémon were at another part of the lake this part was a lot quieter which was what Glaceon wanted, she didn't want anyone around to interrupt them. Glaceon sat as she looked at the lake, "It's beautiful isn't it," Glaceon said

Pikachu unsure on what they were doing at Lake Valor decided to do what he did best and play it by ear so he walked up next to Glaceon and sat down next to her, "Yeah it is," he said

"You know Johto has been fun, May and I were able to compete in a lot of contests, we met lots of pokémon and I helped her capture a lot of them," Glaceon said

Pikachu looked at Glaceon, "Really, what about Blaziken and the others, where were they," he asked

"Hoenn," Glaceon said

"What, are you serious," Pikachu said surprised

Glaceon looked at Pikachu, "Does that surprise you," she asked

"Well yeah, I mean May brought Blaziken, Munchlax, Beautifly, Wartortle and Skitty, so I thought," Pikachu said

"You thought May was being lazy by keeping her experienced pokémon with her all of this time," Glaceon said while looking at Pikachu disapprovingly.

Pikachu looked guilty, "Y-yeah sorry," he said

"It's ok I understand why you'd think that. Thing is May has been going by Ash's example all throughout our journey in Johto. When May arrived back at Petalburg, she quickly got a change of clothes and dropped off the others. May wanted to make a fresh start like Ash did," Glaceon said

"You know, Ash wasn't the one who came up with the whole knew region, fresh start thing," Pikachu said

Glaceon looked at Pikachu in surprise, "He wasn't," she asked

Pikachu shook his head, "After the Johto league Gary Ash's first rival left Pallet Town again to travel Hoenn. He left all of his pokémon except for Blastoise at Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak said that Gary was trying to make a fresh start, Ash decided to follow Gary's example and did the same thing when he went to Hoenn and now he's doing the same in Sinnoh and Ash will probably continue doing it until his journey as a trainer ends," Pikachu said

Glaceon nodded her head in understanding, "Originally May wanted to bring Blaziken but Blaziken was content at staying at the gym and train with Vigoroth and Slaking. I however wanted to continue traveling and enter contests and once May saw this she decided to let me go along with her. May would switch her pokémon once in a while so that they wouldn't get lazy that's how Bulbasaur and Squirtle evolved. The only reason why the others are here is because May thought that they'd like to see you, Ash, and Brock again," Glaceon said

"Well it was nice to see everyone and also nice that I was missed, but it seemed that Blaziken wasn't as thrilled as everyone else was," Pikachu said

"Well if a certain gecko pokémon were here then she'd probably be more thrilled then anyone of them. After all everyone knows how close those two are," Glaceon said

Pikachu looked confused, "Sceptile and Blaziken, how close are they," he asked

Glaceon sighed, "Pikachu you're just as oblivious about love as Ash is," Glaceon said

"I am not, I know lots about love," Pikachu said stubbornly

"Please if that's true then tell me, why do you think that we're here," Glaceon said as she turned to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked at Glaceon questioningly, "Because you wanted to play around and hang out," he said

Glaceon sighed, "Yep totally oblivious," she said

"What do you mean, are you saying that's not the reason," Pikachu asked confused

"Pikachu think back to when we traveled together and I was an Eevee," Glaceon said

"Ok," Pikachu said

"Notice that ever since I hatched that I always let myself out of my pokéball to be outside, how I wanted to be around you more than any other pokémon there even more than May's pokémon. Haven't you noticed how happy I was when you were there," Glaceon said

"Well yeah, I noticed," Pikachu said

"What do you think that all meant," Glaceon asked

"I thought that it meant that you thought of me as a mentor and best friend like May thought of Ash," Pikachu said

"Uhhh Pikachu," Glaceon said annoyed that the mouse wasn't getting what she was saying.

"What was I wrong," Pikachu said

' _I'm leaving him tons of hints and am trying to be subtle but he is really starting to annoy me…sigh…might as well keep trying,'_ Glaceon thought, "You're both wrong and right."

"Uh what do you mean," Pikachu said

"You're wrong about what May thought of Ash, she didn't see him as a best friend, May saw him as more than that. It was quite obvious to everyone that she wanted more than friendship. And you're right about me thinking of you the same way May thought of Ash and I…want with you what May has with Ash," Glaceon said the last part softly.

"Glaceon, what are you saying," Pikachu said

Glaceon had finally had enough, she got to her feet and turned to Pikachu, "GOD DAMIT PIKACHU, I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, OK. I LOVE YOU, EVER SINCE WE MET I'VE LOVED YOU," Glaceon said

"You-you do," Pikachu said

"YES, I do," Glaceon said

"Glaceon, I don't know what to say," Pikachu said

"Just tell me the truth, do you love me to," Glaceon said

"I-I," Pikachu said trying to get out a sentence or at least a word.

Glaceon took this as a bad sign, her ears dropped, "I see, so you don't feel the same. You like someone else I'm guessing it's that Buneary. You two seem quite close," Glaceon said

"Glaceon," Pikachu said

"I get it and I won't interfere," Glaceon said tears threatening to pour down, quickly she turned away, "I should get back to May, she's probably worried," Glaceon then starts walking away, she then let the tears fall.

Pikachu seeing Glaceon walk away runs after her, "Glaceon wait," he said but Glaceon kept walking, "Glaceon," Pikachu ran ahead and stopped in front of Glaceon, stopping her.

"Move Pikachu," Glaceon said

"No I won't, not until you hear what I have to say," Pikachu said

"What you have to say, you don't need to say anything, you've made yourself clear. You don't love me," Glaceon said as tears poured down her face.

"Who said that because I didn't," Pikachu said

"What," Glaceon asked

"I never said that I didn't love you Glaceon," Pikachu said

"But you didn't," Glaceon said but was cut off by Pikachu

"What you said caught me by surprise. I didn't expect you to say that," Pikachu said

"What about Buneary," Glaceon sobbed

"What about her, I have no feeling for her except friendship. Look Glaceon, I'll admit I don't know anything about love but I do know who I love and I love you," Pikachu said

"You-you do," Glaceon said her tears starting to disappear.

"Yes I do, I love you Glaceon, don't ask me when it happened because if I were honest I don't know. All I can say is that when you hatched I knew that you were special and as we journeyed together I started to really feel something for you. I started to love you. Glaceon I love you, when you were an Eevee I loved you and even when you're Glaceon I love," Pikachu said

"OH PIKACHU," Glaceon said, she then jumped on Pikachu and started kissing his face rapidly, "I love you," Glaceon said when she stopped.

Pikachu kissed Glaceon on the mouth, "I love you to," he said

Hearing this made Glaceon smile and in return Pikachu smiled. Both pokémon got up and decided to look at the lake for a while before returning to their trainers.

 **And hour later**

Pikachu and Glaceon are walking down the hotel hall on their way to May's room where Pikachu was gonna drop Glaceon off before he returned to Ash. The two pokémon were walking very closely together and every minute or so the other would rub their head with their mate this time it was Glaceon's turn.

"This is the best night ever," Glaceon said

"Yeah it is," Pikachu said

The two pokémon are walking past Ash and Brock's room when the door opens, and out comes Ash and May, who is wearing her boyfriend's hat both with red faces, disheveled clothes and big smiles on, "I think you look very handsome without the hat on. Come on let me keep it for the night, after all I let you go second base with me," May said

"Sorry May, next time," Ash said

"Oh you are no fun," May said, she then notices the two pokémon and smiles, "Glaceon, Pikachu I'm so glad you're back."

"Gla Glaceon," Glaceon said

"Did you have a nice time," May asked

In response to May's question Glaceon licked Pikachu's cheek and starts to rub her head with Pikachu's, "Glaceon," Glaceon said

Ash and May look at the two pokémon in shock, "Wait," May said as she and Ash then look at each other, "Are they," May said letting the question linger.

"Pikachu is it true," Ash said

Pikachu rubs his head laughing, "Pika Pikachu," Pikachu said he then rubs his head with Glaceon's.

The two trainers look on with smiles on their faces, "That is sooo cute," May said

"I suppose it is, congrats buddy," Ash said

"Congratulations Glaceon," May said

"Pika," Pikachu said

"Gla," Glaceon said

May sighed, "Well I suppose it's time to go," she said

Ash groaned and wrapped his arms around May's waist, "Come on May, do you have to go to the sleepover," he said

"What you want me for yourself," May said with a smirk

"Actually I do," Ash said smirking back.

May giggled, "You have to share," she said

"I was an only child, I didn't learn how to share," Ash said making May giggle more, "Come on May, stay here."

"I'd love to," May said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, "But I promised Dawn that I'd come and I always keep my promise."

"I heard no promise," Ash said

May rolled her eyes, "I told her I'd come and when I say I'll do something I do it. How's that," she said, Ash groaned making May giggle, "Hey, we can always pick this up tomorrow either before or after the Wallace Cup or maybe…both. How does that sound," May said

Ash sighed knowing that he wasn't going to convince May to stay but then smiled, "Alright, but I'm keeping you to your word," he said

"I say I'll do something and I'll do it. It's just the person I am," May said

"And I love you for that," Ash said he then leaned down and kissed May who responded happily.

The kiss lingered and even though May wanted to stay there and continue, she told Dawn that she'd go to the sleepover so May broke the kiss and pulled away, "I have to leave," May said, she then turned around to Glaceon, "Glaceon time for rest." May took out Glaceon's pokéball and a red beam came out.

Glaceon looks at Pikachu, "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Pikachu, I love you," she said

"I love you too," Pikachu said

The red beam then hits Glaceon and Pikachu's now mate returns to her pokéball.

May minimizes the pokéball and puts it back in her fanny pack, May then turns back to Ash, "I'll be back, don't worry," May said, she takes off Ash's hat showing her brown hair with no bandanna and puts the hat back on her boyfriend, "I'll be back for my bandanna later."

"Alright well I'll see ya," Ash said

"Yeah see ya," May said

The couple then leaned into each other to give a goodbye kiss but right when their lips were about to touch a loud voice interrupts them, "ASH," the voice said just then Brock is shown running up to the couple furious.

"Uh oh," Ash said

"Looks like Brock caught on to your lie," May said

Brock stops in front of Ash and May and points to Ash, "YOU," Brock said

"Me," Ash said

"I HAVE SOME WORD FOR YOU," Brock said

"Now Brock let's calm down," Ash said holding up his hands.

But Brock didn't answer instead he pushed Ash inside the room with Pikachu on heels, "I suggest you go to the sleepover May because Ash is going to be a bit preoccupied," Brock said

"Brock what are you," May however was interrupted when the door closed leaving her very surprised.

Noises can be heard through the door, "HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING," Brock said

"BROCK CALM DOWN," Ash said frantically

"YOU TOLD ME THAT THERE WAS A CONVENTION OF NURSE JOY'S AND THAT THEY WERE LOOKING FOR ME. THAT'S LOW," Brock said

"Poor Ash at the hands of Brock's mercy," May said, she sighed, "Well hopefully Brock doesn't kill him we've only been going out for a day. I'd like to have more time with him."

"Hey May," a voice yelled, May looked ahead and saw Dawn in her pajama's, "Come on, the sleep over is starting," Dawn said

May smiled, "Coming," she said, May then walked to Dawn and the girls headed to May's room so she could get her pajama's.

"BROCK I'M SORRY," Ash said, then there was a crash.

"YOU LIED TO ME AND FOR WHAT SO YOU COULD MAKE OUT WITH MAY," Brock said

"COME ON BROCK, AH" Ash said then another crash was heard.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS," Brock said

"Oh hey here's May's bandanna," Ash said then there was a crash.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **So what does everyone think, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, as always creative criticism is welcome, regular criticism isn't. Try to catch them all**


End file.
